Apathetic Fool in Love
by anti90s
Summary: "How would I describe Bella? She's just totes, like, Super Emo Gay, but her mom died so we kinda just let her get away with it." -Jessica Stanley, if she was ever asked to describe Fork's resident "bad-ass". Well, nobody asked.
1. Hell Yeh

**A/N: This is the story I'll be doing on the side while I'm trying to come up with ideas for 'A New Beginning', so maybe it won't get updated as often but I do plan on finishing it.**

**Warning: Bella is an asshole :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.**

A lot of people say I'm an emotionless asshole, bitch, or really anything insulting. Though it's those same pathetic people who constantly try to get my attention. I guess being an asshole really is a turn-on. I agree with them though, I am an asshole. I am emotionless. I sure as hell am a bitch.

But the thing they don't seem understand is, if I were to let myself feel anything but numbness, I'd be on my bathroom floor crying my eyes for endless hours and I'd rather not do that. When my mother died, it was the only thing I did for a year. I barely ate. My temper went through the roof. I blamed myself for her death. I got into fights back at my old school in Arizona. I nearly killed one bastard after he made some 'Yo Mama' joke. If it wasn't for my father, Charlie, I would've been in jail. He got me out of it, and as a result, got forced to take me back to where I was born, the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

Changing the setting barely changed my behavior. I became smarter though. I joined this underground fighting club that was the perfect outlet for my anger. I was a champion for a full year, I was unbeatable, I was on top of the food chain in that little world. I had all the respect one could hope for from a bunch of hefty middle-aged fighters. But then things got weird. The guy who runs the fight club, James, started betting on me. Things were cool at first, I was getting some cash out of it. Then he became obsessed with winning though, just as I wasn't feeling the drive to win anymore. He even tried to force me, going so far as to threaten the life of Charlie to make me fight, but he overestimated my naïvety, and the amount power my father had. My father just so got an 'anonymous' tip one day, and the operation was shut down right after. They arrested James but, he had enough money to buy himself out of some years.

After that, I began to fold into myself again, I would eat less, talk less, and sleep more often. Eventually Charlie got sick of it. He forced me to hang out with one of his buddies' kids. Jacob Black. He became my rock. My best friend. And I could never forget about Seth Clearwater. They both became my sanctuary. They both offered their shoulders for me to cry on, their house when I had a fight with Charlie, and their companionship. They didn't have to. They saw this broken girl, and they did all they could to return her back to the almost perfect condition she was in. Almost. I could tell they love me, but I can't love them. I would feel guilty about it but I know that one day, I'll be able to love them back. They're my brothers, they deserve it.

I cried myself out and now I'm just emotionally drained. I'm Isabella Marie Swan and I don't feel. I can't. Everything would hurt if I did.

* * *

><p>I groan as my alarm clock wakes me up from my dreamless slumber. Rolling over, I mash the buttons until it stops beeping. Today is the first day of my junior year. Fucking yay. I don't really feel like it today, maybe I'll try again tomorrow or next year. With that thought, I'm so ready to go back to sleep but Charlie's yelling at me to get up or I'll be late. I don't care, but he does. And I care about Charlie since he had deal with to my emotional turn sudden unemotional ass for three years, so I get up.<p>

At the pace I'm getting ready, I'm actually surprised when I look at the time and see I still have 30 minutes to get to school. Damn, I was hoping I could waste time.

I put on a simple black button up, with the top button undone, black skinny's, and black combat boots after a pretty time-wasting shower. Yeah I know, my wardrobe is so colorful. With my leather jacket, my hair looking like I just sexed it up, and my Ray Ban Wayfarer, I'll look like a bad-ass. Or a douchey emo kid. Either way, people will hopefully avoid me. I eat a quick breakfast, and head out.

I pull up on my Harley Davidson Iron 883 2009 bike, A.K.A, my baby. Guess what color it is, just guess... BLACK! Jacob helped me build it from scrap so it's special to me. No one touches, rides on, or breathes near my baby unless they get my permission, which is more rare than... I don't know, google something that's fucking rare and then compare it to that. I get off and lean against it before popping a cigarette in my mouth.

Immediately murmurs started and the kids closest were saying something along the lines of 'so cool'. I rolled my eyes behind my shades. Small town life is so boring that they get excited over every little thing. I light it up and just stand there uninterested in everything happening around me. I looked down at my watch. They should be here by now. Just then I hear the wheels of some car pull in but when I looked up it wasn't the one I was hoping for. It was a cherry red BMW. Huh, they must be the new kids in town I keep hearing about. They must be packed if that car is anything to go by. I lost interest as they parked in front of me, looking back down at my watch. I grumbled under my breath, pulling out my cigarette, tapping in lightly to get rid of the ever-increasing ashes on the end.

"Isn't it against the rules to smoke on school grounds?" Must be one of the new kids. Sigh.

I look up to see a beautiful blonde standing before me. I briefly looking over her features. She's almost taller than me, so she must be around 5"7'. Her hair looks like it's been dipped in honey with the way it's shining, I bet if you dipped your hand in, you'd have and orgasm, I mean, if you're into that. She looks like she was photo-shopped, but I get this feeling that everything about her natural. Her figure, chest, nose, mouth, eyes, and I bet you, if I were to look behind her, I would've died and gone to heaven. It's a shame she seems like a total bitch, giving me a run for my money.

I look back down to my watch. "Isn't it none of your business?" I drawled. I think she just growled at me.

"Look, kid-" She starts.

Jesus fucking Christ! I let the cigarette drop out of my mouth and then I step on it. "Fucking happy? Good." I mumbled, now texting on my phone. And there goes the growling again. What is her deal? Just then I hear another car driving into the lot. I look up and I'm relieved to see that its my two only friends of choice. Seth and Jacob.

Jacob drives to the opposite side of me with his black '67 Chevy Impala. Dude was seriously obsessed with 'Supernatural'. He claims it's for the plot and great story line and character development blah blah blah. Seth and I both know he just wants to bed one of the main characters. Sam and Dean, was it? I don't know. Don't really care either.

He steps out the car and walks over to me and looks at the blonde indifferently. Yup, totally gay. "Who's your friend?" He's asks about the angry blonde that's still all up in my personal space. I think I'm pissing her off even more by just blatantly ignoring her but, I don't care.

I shrug, "New kid."

Seth comes over and smiles one of his dimpled panty wetter smile- Ugh, I know, Jessica came up with the name. Whore. Seth liked it so he demanded that's what we call it. It's fun to say so...

"Hello, new kid." Someone alert the police, he's using 'Maximum Charm'. His favorite technique, if they're worth it.

A big bear of a guy walks up and casually puts his arm around the scowling blonde. Great, now they're both all up in my space. "Hi." He says with an all too sweet smile. He's pissed off. Something tells me this blonde is taken.

Seth actually snorts. Kid has balls, even I wouldn't fuck with that.

Thank every deity for the bell ringing just then. I shrug on my bag and walk off with both my friends flanking me. Not without Seth winking at the blonde, of course.

I snort as we walk towards our lockers, "You have a serious death wish."

"I'd like to think I'm optimistic."

"Your optimism is gonna get you a foot up your ass." Jacob says.

"Hey, I'm always looking to try new things." This is what I like about Seth. He's so laid back and dare I say it, cute. Until he opens his fuckin' mouth.

We finally reach our lockers and drop off our jackets and things we don't need until later. "I'm still angry we don't have lunch with you, Bells." Seth pouts as I slam my locker.

"I told you not to call me that." I scowl.

"But I think its cute!"

"Hey! Nothing about me is cute. Got it?" I snap playfully. I'm hella cute and I know it.

"I beg to differ." An annoyingly nasal voice says behind me.

My scowl returns and I turn to one of Forks High's resident bitch. Jessica Stanley. Bitch number 2 is all over Jacob while Seth's giggling. That lucky bastard.

"So, Bella, what period lunch do you have?" She _tries_ to ask seductively.

"I don't kn-" I begin to growl. Two years. I've had to deal with this shit for two years.

"Fifth!" Seth cuts in and just grins when I send him my trademark glare, I hope he can see his death in the reflection of my glasses.

"Oh! What a coincidence, me too." She runs her finger up my arm.

I grab her arm, "Don't touch me." I hiss. Roughly flinging her arm away, I begin to walk away. I pause when I almost pass Seth. "Not. Cool." I emphasize with two punches on his arm.

"Ow! Jacob, Bellsy hit me!" Like I said, until he opens that fuckin' mouth.

"You asked for it, dude." I hear Jacob say as I'm walking to class, having already memorized my schedule. First period, English. My only elective of the year because its so goddamn easy.

* * *

><p>"Alright, class contain your excitement." Our english teacher, Mr. Jones, drawled to the bored looking teens in the room. Well, can you blame us? English may be easy, but It's boring as fuck. But then I think of how necessary it is when I see someone mix up 'Your' and 'You're'. Seriously, how did that start anyway? Idiots.<p>

"We're gonna start off this year, with reading a book! Now, I assume you all have heard about-" The door bursts open. In walks in one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. She's pixie like with short spiky hair that goes in every direction. Crazy, but she makes it look fashionable. From where I'm sitting at the back of the room, I can only guess that she's about 5"2' give or take. She's wearing a dark blue sundress that seems like it was made specially for her with the way it fits just right. I can't see her feet but I'm betting she's wearing flats. Her face is soft and delicate, with pink, kissable lips. She had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They were beautiful, just like the rest of her. Everything about her captured my attention.

I shook my head softly. This is weird. Maybe I'm just so used to seeing the average faces of the girls in Forks. Except for maybe Angela, but I only think that because she doesn't annoy the living shit out of me.

"Hi." She seems a bit embarrassed. "Sorry I'm late, my brothers thought it would be funny to reset my alarm clock," she scowled, but that only made her look cuter. Okay, what the fuck. What the fuck kinda thoughts am I havin' here? She handed him the pink slip that every new student get.

He chuckled and signed the paper, "It's okay, just don't let it happen again. Find a seat."

Of course the only empty seat was next to me. Figures. She sat down with such grace then began to twiddle with her thumbs as the teacher continued the introduction.

"I'm Alice." She said softly. Her voice was angelic. Woah, Bella, calm down, this isn't poetry class.

She kept staring at me and that's when I realized she won't leave me alone until she gets my name. "Bella." I grumbled. She smiles then turns her attention to the teacher up front.

All I did was think about that smile for the rest of class.  
>-<p>

"All the new kids are hot, but apparently their dating each other. How weird is that?" Seth immediately began to gossip as I met him in third period gym. Art, last period, was such a piss off because guess who was in my class? Alice. Guess where she had to sit? Next to me. She really is a curious character. She wouldn't stop with the questions. I hate myself for answering all of them. I'm seriously disgusted with myself. Since I can't beat up a girl for being so cute and annoying at the same time, I was happy I could take out my frustration out in gym class. Only for Seth to immediately start talking about her and her family as soon as we got free time. It's a good thing we came to the weight room and Jessica and her gang thinks this room smells like sweaty balls - which is true - or else I'd have to deal with all of them. That wouldn't be good for my psyche or their safety. "I think the only one that's not paired up is the short one, Alice, I think her name is."

"I think you should stop hanging out with Jessica or else you'll have to start tucking. Now shut up and spot me." I say, laying down under the barbells.

"Ugh, Bella, you're such a grouch." He whines.

"Are you sure you're the gay one and not Jacob?" I say, starting my first rep of 100 pounds. Gotta start light.

"No, I think the now deleted gay porn in his web history confirms that I'm not the gay one." He deadpans.

I almost lose my grip for laughing so hard.

* * *

><p>I head to my locker as the bell signifies the end of fourth period Spanish, which I had with another one of the new kids, Jasper. That guy is so fluid in the language I'm wondering where he got the time to learn it. Something was seriously up with him though, he was just so stiff. I noticed that he had his fist and jaw clenched tightly. Weird.<p>

I'm taking out my things I need for afternoon when a familiar cute, yet annoying - annoying 'cause it's so cute - voice calls my name. I turn to see Alice with blondie. I lift my chin slightly at them in acknowledgment before turning back to my locker. I just want this day to be over with so much, I can practically hear my bed crying my name. I put all my shit in my bag and close my locker. My eyebrows go up slightly in surprise when I see Alice and her friend? Cousin? Whatever. Anyway they're just standing behind my locker door. What the fuck. I raise my eyebrows in question at Alice.

"Can you show us to the cafeteria?" She's bouncing on her toes and my eyes can't help but discreetly travel to her chest, which is bouncing too. Fuck. Fuck... Fuck. How could I deny her such a simple request? I mean, I _do _have a heart. I think. Maybe. Eh.

"Sure." I say looking back up. Thank god for shades, I don't think Alice noticed my momentary distraction. She's grinning while her companion is glaring. Weren't her eyes golden earlier? They're almost black now. Weird.

I lead them to the cafeteria while they're whispering about something I couldn't care less about.

"Here we are. Enjoy the mediocre food." I open the door. Not even sparing them a glance, I walk to what has been my table for two years. It's empty. Good.

"Bella!" Mike calls out. He scrambles up from the table to intercept me. "You should, uh, sit with us today." He smiles. I look over his shoulder and see everyone I hate, minus Angela, sitting at one table. That seriously can't be healthy.

"No." I walk around him and sit at my table. I pull out a manga I saw in the library the other day, a whole bunch of nerds were going on about it, so I thought 'Why not?' I was lucky enough to get the first three installments. I haven't gotten around to reading it, so I'm kinda glad I'm finally finding time to do so. I also pull out an apple and a bottle of water for my lunch. I can't stomach the garbage they serve here and I don't have time to pack my own lunch, it's either that or I forget to, so I just eat an apple while I read to pass time. I take off my glasses and begin reading my new manga, 'One Piece'.

I'm so into the comic I don't notice five bodies standing next to me. Someone softly clears their throat. I look up only to be blinded by so much beauty.

In front of me is Alice in all her glory, with the blonde next her, behind them are the boys of the family. There's the big burly, guy with cropped, curly, brown hair. He had golden eyes and the dimples were prominent with the smile he's sporting. Reminded me of a bear. A big giant teddy bear. Then there's the blond boy, Jasper. I never got to study him in class. He was fairly built, not muscled up like the big guy but I could tell he could handle his own. He had short, wavy hair. His face relayed nothing, but a struggle. And his eyes were golden? I thought they were like a dark brown or something. Holding his hand was a lanky, boyishly handsome, tall boy with bronze hair. I could tell Jessica will be swooning over him even though he's clearly gay. He too had golden eyes. They all did, except for Alice. Weird.

Bronze and Jasper were both staring at me like I was some sort of puzzle. I don't like it. I narrowed my eyes at them before returning my gaze to Alice. "Yes?"

"Um, we were wondering if we could sit with you." She asked nervously, never looking in my eyes for more than two seconds.

I snorted, "The table is full." I looked back down with every intention to read my comic.

"The thing about that," She isn't giving up. "All the other tables are taken."

I look around. Fuck. "Fine. Just for today. I'll talk to our shitty principal about a table for you." I grumbled.

"Well, gee, thanks for being so graciously kind." The blonde replied sarcastically.

I grunted and looked back down, absently taking a bite of my apple.

"What are you reading?" Bronze asked.

"A book." I sighed, turning the page.

"God, do you have to be such an ass?" Blondie snapped.

I didn't look up, "Me being an ass is how I sustain my life source." I flipped a page.

"Bella!" That fucking nasally voice again.

"Fuck my life." I muttered. Bear man chuckled before returning to his conversation with Jasper and bronze boy. About what? Fuck if I know. "And what can I do to help you, Jessica?" I asked her as she came to our table. No, _my_ table. This is mine. And only mine.

She giggled, "Well, it's not fair that you keep the new kids all to yourself. Introduce us, Silly!"

"New kids, Jessica. Jessica, new kids." I deadpanned. "Great, you know each other now. Leave." I said to Jessica, hoping that she would just do what I asked her to do. _L__eave._

She laughed, "Bella, oh my gosh, you're so funny! Quit playing, introduce is for real!"

I sighed and stood up. I need a smoke. "I don't know their fucking names, do it your fucking self." I growled, seriously agitated. Does she not know what her voice does to people? It makes them consider homicide, that's what.

I grabbed my stuff and headed to the library, maybe then, I can read in fucking peace.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed the read. Please review and leave suggestions :)**


	2. Why Can't You Listen To Your Conscience?

Right now it's Friday. I'm using my free period to study for a pretty important test coming up next week in the library. I'm pretty deep in my notes.

"Hey." Came a soft voice. I look up to see Alice standing nervously in front of me. "Can I sit here?" Alice just so happens to have the same free period as I do. Figures.

I can't help but snort. I've literally been a bitch to her family for the whole week they've been here. I can already tell that blondie doesn't like it, bear man is getting fed up, Jasper and bronze don't seem to care though. Alice have been trying to get to know me though, I don't know why, but I can't seem to push her away. She may not know it, but she's made progress.

I shift in my seat, "Sure."

She smiles and sits down across from me.

"Why do I always get the feeling that you're stalking me?" I ask her as I thumb through my notes.

"Maybe I am." She replies, paying as much attention to me as I am to her.

"I never took you as the stalkerish type. Though, I guess with you being so small, you can blend in with the crowd and stalk me from about anywhere."

"I honestly haven't thought of that. I just snuck into your room and installed cameras. Nice Spider-man tighty-whities by the way." She smirks.

"For your information, they're special edition." I pretend that I'm flustered.

"Whatever you say." She replies.

I stand up, "You don't believe me?" I begin to unbuckle my belt.

"Oh god, nevermind, I believe you. I believe you!" She raises her hands in front of her face, trying to block me.

"Good," I re-buckle my belt and sit back down. "I would've hated having to undress in the middle of the library just to prove my point. I think they would've arrested me for that." I could just imagine the pride on Charlie's face if I were to actually get arrested for showing off my special edition underwear.

She giggles, "Would you really go so far to prove it?"

"Of course. I'll let anyone think anything about me but I won't let them think I'm a liar." I say, settling in my seat.

"That's respectable." She nods. Hell yeah.

Someone plops down on the seat next to me. Fucking Jessica. "Hi! So what's going on over here?"

I sigh and return my attention to my notes. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you were trying to undress yourself in front of your new friend here." She smiles at Alice but I could see the jealousy in her eyes. Holy shit, passive-aggressive much?

"What does it matter to you, Jessica?" Her fake smile falters for a moment.

"It doesn't." She says.

"Right." I slam my notebook shut and gets up. "Later, Alice."

Alice calls out a quiet "Bye." as I'm walking out of the library.

I hear footsteps behind me. I look back to see Jessica trying her hardest on her short legs and high heels to catch up to me. All the more reason to speed up. I shake my head, bitches be so thirsty sometimes. I take a quick stop at my locker but by then, she caught up.

"Why don't you wear anything but black?" Jessica asks me out of the blue. I look down at my all black outfit. A sweater, jeans, and vans. Simple and comfortable.

Shrugging, I reply, "I don't know, why aren't you anything but annoying? The world may never know." I drawl before slamming my locker shut and walking away.

Jessica quickly runs up to me, "I didn't mean it like that. I think you look totally hot in black."

I shake my head. "Whatever."

"So what's up with you and that Alice chick?"

"There's nothing up and even there was, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"As one of your friends, I think I should know."

"Well, that's funny because you're not my friend, so I return to my earlier statement, It's none of your business."

She stops abruptly. I roll my eyes when I hear a sniffle, "I'm not your friend?"

I turn around. Holy shit she's actually crying. Wow... that's... stupid. "Why the fuck are you crying?"

"I thought we were friends." I don't have time for this.

"Yeah, whatever, Jessica." I say walking off. Most people would feel pretty bad or at least a bit guilty but, the thing about me is, _I don't care_. She's faking it. I had to learn the hard way when I first got here that she's a good actress. Don't ask me how, just take my word for it.

I hear her huff down the hall and the angry clacking of her heels walking away. Pfft, _women. AM I RIGHT!?_

* * *

><p>~No one's p.o.v~<p>

Jessica storms back to the library. Right now, she's a girl on a mission. She spots what she's looking for and sits down across from her. "Sooo... Alice, was it?" She doesn't wait for the surprised girl to respond, "Listen, Alice, you're new around here so you don't get how things work and that's okay, it's totally not your fault and that's what I'm here for."

Alice shifts nervously. From a mile away she sense the hostility Usually she didn't have to worry about being bullied in all her previous 2 years of high school. In fact, people loved her. She was Alice Cullen, the trend setter, the cute little pixie that could win over anyone. Even if someone didn't like her, she would never have to worry about it because of her siblings. Alice is used to either being always protected or loved, so having Jessica Stanley show this much hostility was unnerving.

"You see, the thing is, Bella is not available."

Ooh, now she gets it. "I have no interest in Bella." And It's true.

"Uh huh, yeah, okay. Listen, Bella doesn't do the whole 'dating' thing." Jessica ignores Alice's statement.

"Then It's a good thing I don't want to date her. Look, I have to go." Alice begins to pack up her stuff.

Jessica slams her hand down on the stack of books Alice was in the middle of picking up, "Just stay away from her." She hisses.

Alice narrows her eyes, "I'll stay away from her when she tells me to."

Jessica shrugs, "Alright," she gets up, "You've been warned." With that, she walks away leaving a seething pixie behind.

* * *

><p><em>~Bella P.O.V~<em>

I'm at my locker at the end of the day when Jake approaches me.

"Party. La Push. Tonight. Be there."

"I'm insulted that you thought you had to ask me. Of course I'll be there, It's the first party of the school year, dude."

"Good. Be there or be square!"

I shake my head, "Whatever you say, Jake."

"That is what I say, indeed." He nods.

I turn to walk away after closing my locker but I realize that he's but following me. "You're not coming?"

"Can't. Seth and I got detention... again. Apparently putting itching powder in Mike's underwear is not allowed." He looks genuinely upset.

"See you idiots tonight." I shake my head. I can't believe I missed out on that.

"Damn right." He winks and walks away.

I shake my head once more and head outside. I'm surprised to see the Cullen cars still here. They're usually the first to leave. They're all just hangin' out by their cars, havin' a good time, eatin' some snacks, havin' a party. Okay, they're not doing all that but they're just standing by their cars. It's weird. Add that to the fact that I'm the only other person in the lot I'm kinda weirded out... Holy shit, they're gonna jump me. I'd like to see them try, I might not know karate or some shit but I know whoop-ass. Hell yeah.

Since they don't make any sudden moves towards me, I ignore them and head to my bike. I stare in disdain at the helmet Charlie forced me to buy earlier this week. You almost get hit my a truck _one time _and then _suddenly _you have to wear it as a safety precaution. Safety precaution this dick. No, seriously, if you'd see this bullshit you'd understand about what I'm grumbling on about. It's so... _ugly. _Well, Charlie picked it and I've seen the man's casual wear so I get it. Sort of.

"Bella!" A voice interrupts my plot to _accidentally _'lose' my helmet. What is with people and calling my name? Honestly.

Alice walks? Dances? Skips? Anyways she's coming up to me. "Hey."

"You called me just to say hey?"

"Yeah. No. Um, I was hoping you could do me a favor." She always seems nervous around me. I'm not that scary am I? I better be.

"I don't do favors." I instantly reply.

"Please? It's just that Jessica is bothering me."

I look over her shoulder ro see her siblings staring intently at us. "I'm sure bear man can handle it." I still haven't learned their names. I just don't care enough to.

"Who? Emmett? Jesus, I don't want her to get killed, Bella." She huffs.

I can't help but guffaw, "That bad eh? What about blondie?"

She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Okay... what about-"

"Edward's too much of a wuss to try and intimidate her, and Jasper has... issues, like, anger issues." She explains.

I shrug, "That's not really my prob-"

She pouts at me.

"I don't help peop-"

Her eyes grow wide and she thrusts her bottom lip out more. Resist. Bella you can do this. You are a strong individual. Just walk away.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to her tonight at the party." I relent. Damn it.

She grins and reaches out to hug me. I literally palm her face, "Don't touch me. See you Monday." I put on my hideous helmet. I look down at her to see that she's pouting at me. Again. Nope. No. Nuh uh. Not gonna work this time. "Fine." Fuck!

She reaches out again and pulls me with surprising strength into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispers.

I squeeze her for the briefest moment before I push her away, totally freaked. She smells... so good. No, wait what the fuck. And she's so... soft. Bella, stop, stop right now.

I look over her shoulder to see bronze- no wait, _Edward_, smirking at me. The fuck you lookin' at? His smirk widens. Weirdo.

I look at Alice's confused face. She's so adorable. Abort! Bella, leave right the fuck now. "See you in chemistry!" I shout before I'm jumping on my bike and leaving there as fast as I can. I think I actually burned rubber.

Chemistry? Really? We don't even have chemistry together.

Except, we do.

* * *

><p>When I arrive at the party later, It's already in full swing. Good. I didn't want to be one those losers that show up early. You only make that mistake once in your life.<p>

There's obnoxiously loud pop/electro music playing. Someone made a giant bonfire in the "middle" of the beach and that's where everyone is dancing. It's a pretty big crowd. So by default, there are bound to be cops. Alright, I gotta enjoy this before the they show up.

I immediately head to the coolers and a grab a beer. What's a highschool party without illegal drinking. Am I right? I am. It tastes like shit but I guess it's the best they could do.

I look around the beach and see a bunch of sweaty teenagers grinding on each other. Hell yeah. I see Seth and some girl probably from the school on the Rez and Jacob... is grinding on Paul. Oh man, this is gold. I quickly take out my phone and snap a couple of pics. Blackmail material. Hell yeah.

Arms wrap around me. "What's a pretty girl like you doin' alone?" I roll my eyes.

"Leah, for a teenage girl, you sound like a middle-aged creep."

"Yeah, but on me its cute."

"No, it's still pretty creepy." I turn around in her arms so now I'm facing her.

She pouts at me, I can't help but compare it to a certain pixie's. "Fine, it's cute."

"Damn right." She leans in before stopping short and grabbing my beer out of my hand. "The cold ones were out." She walks away, "Thanks, babe!"

Damn it. See, Leah and I had this 'arrangement', no strings attached. How awesome is that? When one of us had to unwind, we just call each other. Though, it's been some time since we've last met up, so I think she might have found someone. Good for her.

I spot a short figure with spiky hair dancing among the teens next to the bonfire. I frown when they happen to turn my way and it's not who I thought it was, much to my disappointment, though I can't figure out why.

I feel a hand on my arm, knocking me out of my confusing thoughts. I'll give you 20 bucks if you can guess who it is. Yep, It's fucking Jessica. I'm not as annoyed as I would usually be when she hands me a cold beer. It's not the cheap shit, someone must have brought it when they saw the poor stock that was here.

"You wanna dance?" She yells over the music.

I'm about to say no but, then I remember this is a party. I'm supposed to unwind. Have fun. Get busayy. So I shrug.

Jessica smiles slyly at me and then drags me behind her to the impromptu dance floor. She immediately starts grinding on me when we get there.

After a few songs, the beer that I've been leisurely sipping is empty. I lean down to whisper in Jessica's ear. She actually shivers. "I'm gonna go grab a drink. Be right back."

She turns around and smiles, "Hurry back."

"Yeah, sure." I shrug.

I walk over to the coolers again and pick out another beer.

"You know, underage drinking is illegal." Says a sweet voice behind me.

I turn around to see Alice. "Ugh, you sound like your sister."

"I thought that, with you being the chief's daughter and all, you'd at least follow the laws." She shrugs.

"I don't follow the laws... the laws follow me." I say indifferently. That stupid attempt at a joke got her to laugh though. And when she laughed, god, when she laughed I got filled with this weird feeling, like I just wanted to pop out all the corny and stupid jokes I know just so I can hear her bell-like laughter. I should really make money off this poetry thing I got going on. I decide to ignore my thoughts and chalk it up to being drunk. Even though I'm barely buzzed.

I look back to see Jessica's already moved on to Mikey boy. I turn back to Alice and point back behind me towards the beach, "Uh, wanna take a walk?" I start backing away slowly.

"I don't know, that's pretty private. How do I know that you won't murder me?" She says even though she started following me.

"Well, you're just gonna have to trust me."

"Something tells me that you're not one to be trusted."

I smile, "So that's a yes?"

"Of course, Bella, let's take a walk." She smiles back at me.

* * *

><p>"So where are the rest of the Cullen clan?" I ask. We've gotten pretty far enough away from the party that the loud music is no longer a problem. Right now, we're walking along the shore with our shoes off. Ocassionaly, a small wave would lap at our feet and it's the most relaxed I've been in a while. Though, I can't tell if it's the serenity of this walk or Alice herself.<p>

"They stayed home. Didn't feel like partying tonight."

"Why did you?"

"My, my, Bella bear, I thought you hated questions." She smirked. It's true, I told her that on Tuesday, after I answered all of the ones she had of course.

I start to smile even though I hated nicknames, "Bella bear?"

"Yeah, I think it's cute." She smiles up at me.

I chuckle, "Okay, whatever. And I do hate questions. Only when they're directed at me though."

"So you're allowed to ask all the questions you want?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm Bella bear. I make my own rules, haven't you heard?"

"Why, Bella bear, I'm afraid I don't abide by your rules."

"What can I do to change that?"

She bites her lip before an evil smile plays on her lips, "Go out with me."

My heart does a little skippity-flippity thingity, that's a thing now. "I-I don't, uh, date." I can't believe I just stuttered. So not cool, Bella, get it together.

She laughs and I relax, "No, go shopping with me."

I start to laugh loudly, "Oh, god, you're funny." When I look down at her to see she has a smirk on her face, I frown, "You're serious."

"Yup, you go shopping with me, and I answer all the questions I have, you do the same for me."

"I hate shopping." I groan.

"Fine." And she leaves it at that.

It's a trick. Don't fall for it. I sigh, "When?" Wow fuck you, Bella. What's the point of having me if you don't listen to me!?

I had recently realised that I've been really lenient towards Alice even though I've barely known her for a week. I guess it's true what they say, you can never deny a pretty girl. They say that right?

Alice get's that evil glint in her eyes she had earlier, "Is tomorrow good?"

Should I say no, as to not seem too desperate to get to know one of the most beautiful girls I've ever laid my eyes on? Probably. "Yeah. I'll give you my number and text you my address." DAMN IT!

So I do that. I just finish putting my number in her phone and I was giving it back to her when someone roughly grabs my arm.

"This doesn't look like you're getting a drink, Bella." Jessica, the captor of my arm, hisses angrily.

I yank my arm back to my body, "Didn't I ever tell you not to touch me!?" I yell at her. "And besides, it didn't look like I would be missed much, what, with your ass trying to merge into Mike's fucking dick!?"

She smirks at me, "Aw, Bella, baby, are you jealous?" She bats her fucking eyelashes at me.

What? "WHAT!?"

"It's okay, we both know you want me." What?

"WHAT!?"

"Baby, Mikey means nothing to me. You're the one I want."

I'm silent for a moment then the next thing I know, I'm coughing up sand because I was laughing so hard I fell. "You think I-I like you!?" I laugh harder. "Lord help me, this one's a comedian!"

Jessica huffs and stomps her foot, "What's so funny?" She demands.

I get up slowly, "Jessica, please, tell me why I would ever be interested in a bitch like you?"

Jessica actually seems shocked. She screeches at me before stomping off, no doubt to find Mike. I hope they have sex, I just want to see them around town trying to discreetly scratch their crotch from Jake and Seth's gift to Mike. "Oh yeah, stay away from Alice!" I yell after her.

I turn back to Alice to see that she's smirking at me, "Not exactly the talk that I was expecting you to have with her but, I liked it."

"Well, as your official Bella bear, it's my job to entertain you." I mock curtsey.

"Ya know, you're a very mean person." She adds as an afterthought.

I shrug and begin to walk again, "It's part of my charm."

**A/N:** This probably won't get updated until I update 'A New Beginning'. I hope you enjoyed the read. Until next time :)


	3. Tighten Up

**A/N: 'A New Beginning' is gonna take a while to upload since I have much planned for that, not a lot, I don't think. I have it planned, I just haven't written it yet, it's probably going to be up by next weekend. It's been so frustrating that it's taking so long but have you ever tried to sit upright to stay on the computer while you're suffering with some serious period cramps for more than 2 minutes? And writing on my phone is just so frickin slow. It's such a good thing this story is such a simple story to write... for now.**

* * *

><p>The party ended on a good note, in my opinion. I barely got drunk, yet I was able to enjoy myself. Sure, I'm gonna have to spend the rest of the day shopping. It's already like, what, 2:55 a.m? I don't know. But on the bright side I get to spend it with the pixie.<p>

Speaking of Alice, I had to drop her home because her siblings left her stranded at the party, - Who the fuck does that? - and let me tell you, their family _is_ fucking loaded. I mean, their dad's a doctor so I thought 'cool they could afford some nice cars' or whatever but their fucking _mansion_ is fucking huge. Like, what the fuck. There's no way a small time doctor like could afford that shit. Unless he worked at the richest fucking hospital in the world before moving here.

Ugh, sorry, I'm ranting. Wait, no, I don't care, you're going to listen to me fucking rant.

I MEAN HOW MUCH MONEY COULD THEY FUCKING HAVE TO AFFORD THAT _SHIT. _I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK!? WHO'S DICK DO I HAVE TO SUCK TO GET ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY A HOUSE LIKE THAT!?

Okay. _Now_ I'm done.

* * *

><p>I park at least a block away so hopefully Charlie doesn't hear my engine. He hates it when I'm out late. It only worked that one time I managed to drug him when he grounded me right before the biggest party of the year like, one year ago, but I still have high hopes.<p>

I manage to open the door without it doing that annoying creaking thing and moved as stealthily as I could towards the stairs. Meaning, I stepped on every fucking shitty floorboard we have in this house.

"Bella?" I hear Charlie call out.

Fuck. I'm fucked.

"Bella what are you doing up this late?" He asks as he climbs down the stairs.

"I was... coming down to get something to eat." I say slowly.

"At 3 in the morning?"

"I tried to fight it. You know what they say, you can't go to sleep on an empty stomach." My words slur together as I rub my tummy. What the fuck, I'm barely drunk. But I am hungry. Mmm, food.

He raises an eyebrow before he walks out of the room. "Don't move." He calls behind his back.

Shit. Not the light. Not the light.

He comes back. It's the fuckin' light.

Without warning he shines it in my eyes making me hunch over with my palms firmly pressed on my closed, pained, eyes. "JESUS CHRIST CHARLIE! I'M BARELY DRUNK! JES- THAT- FUCK! I'M BLIND! WHY IS IT SO BRIGHT!?" I screech.

"Don't be so dramatic." He turns around with his flashlight before stopping and turning back with a smirk, "Ya know, the painkillers suddenly disappeared today."

I straighten up, "You wouldn't."

"We both know I would."

"Not cool, Charlie." I narrow my eyes at him. They still fucking hurt.

"Be glad that I'm letting you off this easy." He walks away.

I scoff, "I don't need your stupid pain killers anyway!"

"Goodnight, Bella." Charlie says in sing-song voice.

* * *

><p>I wake up four hours later to a pounding headache. Fuck, I need those painkillers.<p>

When a drunk Bella tells you that she's barely drunk, don't listen to her. A drunk Bella is a filthy, lying whore. I didn't drop Alice home, I threatened some kid, with a truck to put my bike on, to drive us to her house before I drove the rest of the way home. Two near accidents and I made it home alive. Hell Yeah.

My head begins to pound even more relentlessly. Not hell yeah.

"Chaarlieee!" I whine, as I hear his foot steps walking by my door, laying face down in a pile of drool on my pillow.

Charlie pokes his head into my room, "Yes, darling daughter o' mine?"

"I thought we were cool man." I raise my upper body up slowly and looked over at Charlie with narrowed eyes. "I thought you were over me drugging you."

"Oh, I am." Charlie smiles.

"Chaarlieeee." I whine again, flopping face-first back on my bed. "Give me moneyyy." I mumble into my pillow.

He snorts, "Have a good day, Bella."

"No!" I spring up a bit too fast. Bad idea. I fall out of my bed. Fucking balls, that hurt. Getting up slowly, with my palm to my forehead, I sit on the edge of my bed. I groan, "I'm going to the mall today, I need at least 200 bucks."

"You hate shopping. Nice try though." He makes to leave again.

"Charliieeeee." I whine once more as I drag my hands down my face, "Please?" I hit him with the hard stuff. Yeah, the puppy dog eyes. I might look like shit but, I think that adds to the charm.

My father sighs, "Fine, but if I find out you bought painkillers, I will be thoroughly upset." He says, walking fully into my room to give me the money he reluctantly pulled out of his wallet.

I grumble as I snatch the money out of his and move back into my bed. "You're so mean to me."

"Remember that time you drugged me?"

"You said we were cool!"

He chuckles as he walks out of the room, "Have a good one, kiddo."

"Later, dad."

* * *

><p>I wake up a-fucking-gain to the sound of my phone ringing. I pick it up off my nightstand, without looking at the number I answer with a shrill, "What!?"<p>

"...Bella?" The person on the other end asks timidly.

I pull the phone away from my ear to see that its Alice. "Shit, hey, yeah it's me."

"Can you tell me your address now or are you not ready yet?"

I look down at my 'Spongebob' boxers and 'Brazzers' t-shirt that I managed to slip on before falling asleep. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Cool." She chirps.

I nod, not realizing that she can't see me. "Bella?"

"Right!" I scramble out of my bed as I quickly give her my address. When I hang up, I dive for my closet and search for something that's presentable enough so that I can be seen in public with Alice. Wait, no, shit, since when did I care? But it's Alice. Everything she wears is designer, I should at least make an effort to look somewhat nice next to her. I look into my closet and try to find something that's not black.

I found a light blue button up and khakis from that one time Charlie forced me to have dinner with his girlfriend. It's the only thing with color I can find in this damn black hole of a fucking closet. It's beautiful, really.

I lift up my armpit for a test sniff. I _definitely_ need a fucking shower. So, after a nice hot shower, my headache is barely tolerable, but its better. It's 9:45 by the time I'm almost finished with getting ready. I just need to fix up my hair and put on my shoes and we goody.

I'm hopping around, putting on my white Chuck Taylors in a rush, when my phone rings. I look at the I.D. It's Alice. "Yo."

"Who answers their phone like that?"

"A dear friend of mine by the name of Seth. He thinks he sounds cool and I've picked it up. Unfortunately."

She chuckles, "Okay, well I'm outside. I saw your bike a block down but I'm pretty sure this is your address because it's the one you gave me." Shit I forgot about my bike.

"Uh," I lean outside of my window to look in front of the house, "Woah, holy shit, is that your yellow Porsche?"

"Yep," She says proudly, "So I do have the right address?"

"Yeah, hold on, lemme grab my jacket and I'll be out in a few."

I hang up and tie my shoelaces before grabbing my money, and my jacket, then I'm running down the stairs. She has a fucking Porsche. Totally loaded. No, seriously, who's dick do I have to suck?

I step outside into the slightly humid, cool air of Forks. Alice waves at me from her car. I pocket my keys after locking my door and walking up to her window, "Hey." I say bending down to look into her _fucking Porsche._

"You're not getting in?" She arches a finely shaped eyebrow.

"Nah, I'ma grab my bike real quick and put in my garage. If that's cool with you."

"Well hurry up slow poke, we've wasted enough shopping time already!"

"Right." I straighten up before jogging towards my bike. I make quick work of putting it safely in the garage before I'm hopping in Alice's car.

Alice clicks her tongue and taps her steering wheel, "Is there anything else you need to do? Maybe some laundry, start a World War, or maybe even-"

"Alice Cullen, I had no idea you had a sarcastic bone in your body." I pretend to be aghast. "Frankly, I'm appalled." I put a hand over my chest.

"Shut up." She giggles. "Hang on, I'm a fast driver." Alice warns.

"Come on, give me some credit, I ride a motorcycle. You can't be that fast."

Alice just grins before stepping on the gas pedal.

Fuck.

As soon as Alice stops in the Seattle mall parking lot, I hop out of her car, gasping for air. Dear god, I've never seen my life flash before my eyes so many times in one hour.

"You're overreacting." Alice says as she walks up to my hunched over body.

"Overreacting? Overreacting!? You almost hit an old woman just driving in here, Jesus!"

"Almost is the keyword, Bella."

"Dear god, I regret this so much." I mumble, straightening up.

"You regret getting a chance to get to know me?" She looks up to me with her eyes all wide and shit. Fuck.

"No, no, of course not. I regret letting you drive." I reassure her, more for my benefit. I don't think I could deal with a pouting Alice all day.

"I'm a great driver." She huffs.

"I almost had a heart attack just three minutes into the drive!" I exclaim incredulously.

"Please. That's just 'cause you're weak." Alice scoffs.

"I am not weak, okay? You're a mad driver." I point at her. I am not weak. I work out atleast _twice_ a month.

Some woman walking by says, "Dear god, how are you gonna get laid if you keep complaining about the way your girlfriend drives?"

"She's not my girlfriend." I scowl at the stranger.

"Potato, Potata!" The stranger waves her hand dismissively.

"Ugh, Bella, she's right." Alice groans.

My eyes grow wide, "I'm not trying to get laid either!"

"Oh, god no, I wouldn't touch you with a twenty-foot pole. I meant we're wasting precious shopping time." She grabs my arm and starts to pull me to the entrance.

"I'll have you know, people would _pay _just to touch me with a twenty-foot pole." I huff. Way to bruise my ego.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Bella." Alice says.

* * *

><p>"Aliiceee," I groan.<p>

"What?"

"I'm hungryyy." I pout at her.

"We literally just walked in." She replies, annoyed.

"I didn't get to eat before I left." I eyed the food court and spotted a McDonald's, it's calling me, I can hear it. _Bella come eat me. You know you wanna. _Oh, I do magically talking hash browns. I also wanna eat your friends too, if that's cool, even though I don't really care if you think it's not.

"Bella!" Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hm?" I hummed, in a daze.

"You're not gonna be able to focus until you eat, are you?" She asked with her hands on her hips and her feet tapping impatiently.

"Nah."

"Ugh!" Alice groans, storming off towards the food court. Non-sarcastic yay!

* * *

><p>"Question time!" Alice immediately chirped as we sat down in a far corner with our food.<p>

I couldn't help the groan that escaped me.

"You're the one that wanted this." She smiled innocently at me. Is she talking about the food or the questioning? I don't really care at this point, my food's waiting.

"Ugh, fine, you start." I grumbled, taking a sip of my vanilla milkshake. I never claimed to make healthy food choices.

"Hmm..." The pixie furrowed her eybrows and pursed her lips. I had to fight a smile, she looks so fucking cute. Ugh, I can't stand it, I think angrily as I bite into my 'Egg McMuffin'. "Okay, what was the last movie that made you cry and why?"

I scoff, "Bella Swan doesn't cry over movies, okay?" She stared at me. "Okay, fine, jesus!" I relented. She grinned, "Don't make fun of me or I swear I _will_ walk home." I grumbled. She nodded enthusiastically. "It was 'Frozen'."

"The movie that came out last December?" I nodded, "why?"

I sigh, "When Anna was singing and she asked Elsa...'doyouwantotbuildasnnowman'."

Alice's grin grew wider, "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

I mumbled incoherently again. I know she fucking heard me the first time by that shit eating grin she's sporting.

"Bella bear, you have to speak up!" She admonished playfully.

"For fucks sake, when Anna asked Elsa, 'Do you want to build a snowman?' I fucking bawled my eyes out okay!?" I yelled, alerting some people near to us.

"Gee, Bella bear, I never knew you were such a softie." Alice gushes, clasping her hands together and batting her eyelashes in an exaggerated way.

"Shut up. I wasn't the only who cried, Seth was snotting all over his shirt." I grumble. I mean, I was on my period at the time and that shit was emotional as fuck. I saw it 3 times. You can't judge me, I will chop your dick off.

"Your turn. Um... Favorite song?" I ask, taking a bite of my hash browns.

She taps her chin thoughtfully before smiling, "Cameo Love by Kimbra."

"Figures." I snort.

"What's that suppose to mean?" In that moment, she reminded me of that chick Seth and I had a crush on from 'Victorious'. By crush I mean we totally wanted to bang her, but alas, she's way above our league. Well, Seth's league. I could totally get that.

Re-focusing on the conversation I answer, "It's upbeat. Catchy. So you. I meant nothing foul by it." I shrug.

"Do you even know what that song is about?"

"Uhh, no. Does it matter?" I nibble on my straw.

Alice rolls her eyes, shaking her head at me. "God, Bella, I'm almost scared to ask what your favorite song is. The song is about a distant lover. Kimbra is trying to reach out to her lover but they won't let her in. Her lover's constantly putting up walls despite her efforts to break them down. I actually remember her saying in an interview that it's about someone who has shut themselves off from the world," she said, "and has been broken by love. It's a call to embrace color and love again." She finished off, eyeing me oddly. I didn't like it.

"Next question." I look down and begin to play with my fries.

"Okay, what's _your _favorite song?" Alice asks softly.

"It's by this guy name Tim Wilson, uh, it doesn't really have a title," I begin to smirk, "the lyrics are actually quite insightful and describe me perfectly. I could even sing the first verse for you?"

"Sure, I've never heard him before though." Her brows furrow.

"Well it might be because it was a song of the 70's and it wasn't high on the charts."

"Alright, sing for me."

I clear my throat and draw my eyebrows together to make it seem like I'm about to sing something soul-searching and tear jerking. Pfft, yeah right. "Okay, here goes nothing."

"Look at that booty, show me the booty  
>Give me the booty, I want the the booty<br>Back up the booty, I need the booty  
>I like the booty, oh what a booty."<p>

Alice's jaw drops as I stop singing because I was giggling too much in between the lyrics, I could barely get the words out. She gives me the incredulous look. "You're not taking this seriously!"

"I am! That's seriously my favorite song." When she gives me another look, I say, "We can't_ all_ have favorite songs with deep meanings."

She grumbles, "Whatever. Your turn."

"Alright, have you ever sucked a dick?" I casually sip my shake. I'm glad I'm not at home right now, wouldn't want any boys in my yard, Charlie would have a stroke. Eh? Eh? Tough crowd.

Alice nearly chokes on her sandwich. "Bella!"

"What!? That is a valid question!"

"I'm not answering that."

"Cool, I'll just take it as a yes."

"But I haven't!"

"Yeah, but you didn't deny it, which led me to believe that you were confirming it."

"Well, now I'm denying it!" She huffs.

"So you _were_ confirming it earlier?" I ask innocently, taking another long, annoying sip.

"I hate you." Alice sits back in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest.

I chuckle. "Hate me? You barely know me!"

"Well I know enough to hate you." She pouts.

"Stay around a bit longer and I promise that you won't hate me."

"That's a matter of an opinion."

"Give me the chance to prove it's a fact."

Alice raises an eyebrow, no doubt sensing by the confused look on my face, that I don't know where that came from either. This is the first time I actually asked someone to stay... "Three strikes, Bella bear." She eventually smiles. "This is strike one."

I smile back, before it fades. I internally roll my eyes, "Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons."

"What?"

"That's my favorite song."

"Why is your favorite song?"

I shrug, "It...just... when I hear that song, I just picture myself ya know? Like that song was made about me. You can learn a lot about a person based on their favorite song don't you think?" I ask softly. I draw in a breath.

Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be... I shouldn't be... here. At all. I should be home, sleeping off my hangover before going over to Jacob's to sneak some painkillers. Then we would work on this junk car we're fixing up for Seth. I shouldn't be here.

"Next question." Yet, I want to be. For her. But, I don't know why.

Alice stared at me for a moment before she asked, "Favorite color?"

I sigh in relief. She's taking it easy. "Black. I honestly thought you were smart enough to figure that out on your own, Cullen." I smirk. "I wear black 98% of the time."

"Well you would look nice in some other colors, Bella bear."

"I like black."

"Yes, and I like yellow yet you don't see me wearing it everyday."

"That's because you actually care about what you wear. I don't." I shrug. What is it with teenage girls and fashion? What about the comfort?

"So you're saying that you don't care about what you wear?" I nod. Alice purses her lips, "I dunno, that outfit kinda whispers 'effort' to me."

"What are you the fashion whisperer? You have a sixth sense that makes you locate a good and bad fashion choice that no one else can see?" I ask sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Oh please, Bella, you don't need a sixth sense to tell me that the woman behind you has made a _horrible _mistake, I mean, seriously, those shoes with that shirt and _those_ shoes?" She made a sound of disgust. "And the hottie to my right has also made horrible decisions with that color shirt and that color... everything else, and that scarf, ugh, don't get me _started _on the ugly thing around his neck," She scowls, "but," she smiles, "he's so hot he can pull it off. I could use you for example actually. With all that black, an average person would've looked like they were trying too hard to be cool but, you make it look effortless and kinda sexy." She winks at me at the end of her little rant.

"You said you wouldn't touch me with a twenty-foot pole, remember? You should, it happened just a half an hour ago."

"No one said I couldn't admire." The little minx winks at me with a smirk before returning to her food.

I could practically hear Jake's voice in my head going, "Dude, you are _so_ in there!" I shook my head, this is not the time to be thinking about Jacob.

"So you admire me?"

"Your body. I admire your body."

"That is so shallow, Alice Cullen, and frankly I'm offended."

"Pfft you should be honored I'm even looking at you."

Before I could reply, she glanced down at her watch and a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh god, Alice what's wrong?"

"W-we've wasted an hour and a half that could've been used for shopping." Alice looked close the tears.

I stared at her. You gotta be fucking kidding me.

* * *

><p>"You're trying this on."<p>

"No the fuck I'm not."

"But it would look so cute on you!"

"Do you see how _pink _it is!?"

"I'm trying to help you broaden your horizons." Alice pouted.

Right now we're in the middle of our first stop, some fancy store I couldn't remember the name of even if I wanted to. Alice is trying to get me to try on this horribly frilly, _pink_ dress. It makes me wanna throw up fucking rainbows. It's just... no.

"My horizon like the size it's at, but thank you very much for your concern, though." I crossed my arms and scowled at the offending garment hanging from Alice's hand.

"If you're gonna be this difficult during the whole shopping trip, I don't think it's gonna work out for us." She mimics my stance but puffs out her cheeks as she pouts. She actually looks kinda cute. _NOT THE TIME FOR THOSE THOUGHTS._

"If you like it so much that why don't you try it on!?"

"Oh please, I wouldn't be caught dead in this thing." Alice scoffs the idea. I stare at her. She can't be serious.

She smirks at me. I scowl back at her.

"Um... is there a problem?" I turn my scowl to the shopping assistant. She flinched before turning her gaze to floor. The girl's obviously a rookie.

"Yes, my friend is being difficult. Don't you think this looks cute?" Alice smiles charmingly at her.

The clerk eyes me nervously, checking me out, eventually she clears her throat. "It is, but I don't think it's fitting for your friend." She mumbles, thinking I wouldn't hear her. "None of these are."

Catching my raised eyebrow she hurriedly explains. "It's just, I can sense that none of these are your style. There's this store that my brother is obsessed with though on the second floor, PacSuns I think it was, or was it ? Either way... there's...those..." She stutters and blushes.

I smile at her, impressed. "Thank you," I stare _extra _hard at her name-tag, "Brittany." I turn back to Alice only to see her with a death glare on my new home girl. "Aye, easy, get what you want from this store and we'll go somewhere that suits my taste more."

Alice clenched her jaw. Brittany shifts uneasily. I glance between them as they have some weird stare down. Home girl ain't backin' down. Alice ain't givin' up.

I've underestimated this shopping trip. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: In the next chapter I'm planning for shit to happen so look ouutt. Hell Yeh. Also this is set in late 2014 apparently.


	4. That Went Well, Dontcha Think?

Hey, wow, it's been a while. How are you guys?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p>I've never seen this side of Alice before, even when Jessica was all up in her shit. She has her fists clenched and I can tell her jaw was locked too. I actually got concerned when I began to hear faint growling. I was even more concerned when she took a threatening step towards Brittany and her arm twitched like she was ready to swing anytime now. That's when I had to intervene.<p>

"Woah, calm down Rocky, I'm sure Brittany likes all of her teeth where they are and not on the floor," I put my hands on Alice's shoulder, hoping to calm her. I heard scampering behind me and took it as Brittany leaving us alone. "What's up with you, dude?" I ask as she slowly begins to relax and blink rapidly, looking around like she doesn't know where she is.

Alice shrugs my hands off and takes a step back, "I don't know, that n-never... I-I don't know what that was, she was making me angry and then I... I just..."

I furrow my eyebrows and look her over. She looks a mess now, a drastic change from just a few minutes ago with her eyes are wide and her heavy breathing I really can't tell where she's at right now. "Why were you angry anyways?" Alice looks at me like she honestly doesn't know the answer either."Was it because she said she didn't like the dress? I mean," I pick up the discarded abomination of clothing from the floor, "the dress _is _pretty hideous." My teasing smile drops when she just frowns at me, shaking her head slowly. Stepping close to her again I start grabbing for straws, ways to cheer her up, "I _could_ try it on," I say uncertainly. I want her to cheer up, she's starting to really scare me.

Alice's beautiful blue eyes look into mine and there's undeniably a certain glint to them but I'm deciding to overlook because I _really _wanna get past this. "You will?" She asks while I stare at the dress, feeling kinda disgusted, legit disgust. "Yeah, sure, why the hell not?" I eventually shrug.

That got her to smile. It wasn't like the previous ones that would light up a room for everyone, this one was special.

Only for me.

* * *

><p>"I feel ridiculous." I grumble.<p>

"Yeah, that dress doesn't really suit you." The previously shook, now giggling, Alice says from behind me.

"Wow, I'm really glad you could see that... even after everyone knew this would be hideous from the beginning, Alice."

"Don't get sarcastic with me, young lady."

"... Call me that again and I swear to god..."

Alice chuckles, cutting off my threat, as I'm looking into the dress room mirror with so much disdain I'm surprised my reflection didn't take off crying.

Alice is back to her old self as far as I could tell. I mean she laughed her ass off at me after I changed into the dress and showcased it for her. I swear, this girl knows how to bruise a person's ego. "Oh god, this was seriously a bad call on my part." She continues to giggle and mock me though so I don't really think she cares all that much. Just a hunch.

"I feel like this was planned." I grumble, looking in the mirror. I can see my soul slowly leaving my eyes.

"Honestly, I didn't think you would actually put the thing on." Alice claims through her fits of laughter.

"You fucking bi-" I suddenly exclaim as Alice doubles over, holding her stomach with one hand and wiping away a tear with the other.

"Bella, please, I can't breathe!" I'm not trying to be funny here!

. "I'm taking this stupid thing off." I growl. I swear to god I'm five seconds away from just ripping this thing off.

"Wait, wait, Bella...!" She yells breathlessly, pulling out her phone before I can react and snaps a picture of me.

"C'mon you can't be serious! I will break your phone if you don't delete that." I threaten her.

Alice just smirks at me with her eyebrows raised, "you remember my brother, Emmet, right?"

"Ooh, you're evil." I breathe out, glaring at her the best I could in this insanely _ugly_, _disgusting_, _homicide_ worthy, **_pink_ **dress. I hate pink.

"I know!" She chirps, grabs her bag and waves at me as she's skipping out of the dressing room with a fucking smug grin fixed on her smug fucking face.

I hate her.

I don't.

I wish I did.

* * *

><p>Alice and I made our way through the mall, stopping here and there where she would squeal and drag me into some weird overly priced store. Of course I complained, I'm a kid who's living off of a single working parent and my occasional summer job's salary. The only time I didn't complain as much was when she pulled me into Victoria Secret's, and let's just say I hope Victoria doesn't keep her secret for long if all the half-naked women lining the walls were of any indication as to what it is.<p>

At some point, Alice "allowed" me to buy a slushy since she practically banned me from going back to the food court. Something about precious time and long lines and it being more crowded at this time of the day so she just made me buy a pretzel and a grape slushy to keep me fed. It's like hanging out with Natalie.

Woah, wait, where'd that come from? I can't believe I compared Alice to Nat... Suddenly I'm feeling this tug at my chest and I have the sudden urge to curl up on the floor and cry in front of all these judgmental fuckers that always shop here.

"You okay?" Alice's question knocks me out of my turning depressing thoughts.

I force a smile, "Yeah, just stressed about the shit load of homework I have. I mean, the fuck is up with that? School barely started! They need to lay off my ass about college too," I lie. I'm a pretty good liar, or at least I'm led to believe that I am.

"You're lying." Huh, guess I'm not that good of a liar, though I always fool Charlie and he's the fucking chief of police. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asks, looking up at me all cute and curious.

Obviously I don't "_wanna talk about it_". I'm irrationally angry.

Nat did always said I had an anger problem and that I needed some "_blonde, double-d having, M.I.L.F therapist to sort my shit out for me, hopefully in the form of angry sex._" We always used to laugh and joke about that whenever I would get angry or in trouble with one the hard ass teachers back in Phoenix. We were only thirteen then, but we were grown. Too grown. I miss her. I miss her so much.

I clear my throat to help transition my return from the nostalgic and slightly depressing memories. I don't snap at Alice I would've one second ago if I had opened my mouth, that would be mean and I don't want to be mean to her. I like Alice, she's a cool chick. So I just take a sip of my prone-to-give-diabetes beverage and pretend that I'm actually considering telling her. "Nah," I say looking down, "it's some pretty depressing shit and I wanna have fun today," I look back up and smirk at her, "I'd rather not bum you out 'cause you're my entertainment." Classic Bella. At least I think so. Alice doesn't though because she purses her lips and searches my face for _something_ but I don't think she found what she was looking for because she just frowns and says nothing, she doesn't even react to me saying that she's entertainment to me. I wish she would've said something to keep my attention because all I can think of is Nat.

I miss her.

I really do.

* * *

><p>When Alice finally deems it right for us to leave, my feet are sore and I only had two bags of shit with me while Alice had at least fucking twenty.<p>

"How are you gonna fit all that in your car?" I ask incredulously, eyeing all the bags she seems to be lifting without strain.

"I have my ways."

"Should I be concerned?"

"I don't see why you would be so I'm going to say no, you shouldn't. At least not yet." Alice flashes her pearly whites.

I grumble out a "whatever" as I climb into the passenger seat of her beautiful Porsche. I mean, it's this annoyingly bright yellow but I still think it's hot. I don't get to close the door as Alice holds it open and shoves half of her bags on to my lap before I can protest and then she's walking over to her side and shoving the rest of the bags in the back.

"Don't you have a trunk for all this shit?" I eye some lace... well... ya know... _underwear _(I'd rather die than say the word panties) that fell out of one of the bags when Alice man handled them.

"I only use my trunk for special shopping trips and when I have a lot of bags." She answers nonchalantly, backing out of our parking space and beginning the journey back to the main roads.

"This isn't a lot of bags!?" She's kidding me, right?

"Oh please, Bella, clearly you don't know me."

"Yeah, apparently not." I say as we reach this red light. She gives me this funny look as if asking what did I mean by that. She doesn't get to say anything because the light turned green and it seems like she just let it go.

* * *

><p>"Sooo... you guys are adopted right?" Alice looks over at me with a quirk of her eyebrow, then turns her head back to the (busy) highway and nods with an amused smile growing on her face. "Oh, okay. Good."<p>

She giggles, "why is that good?"

"Oh y'know- I mean I d-don't judge or anything but your uh, siblings are like dating each other... and I'm pretty sure incest is illegal... somewhere... maybe, I mean if gay marriage is illegal..then I'm ..uh pretty sure that incest... but then again, you can fuck a horse in like, twenty-six states..." I fumble with my answer, blushing a bit. I mean come on, there's no smooth way to really talk to a person about their siblings committing incest.

Alice chuckles softly, "we're aware of people's opinions on my siblings' relationship, but it's not really much of anyone's business, is it?"

"I... guess not. Look, I didn't mean anything by it, love is love, y'know?" I snort after saying that, "look who you're talking to here, an apathetic raging lesbian with trust issues, I'm pretty sure I know a thing or two about love." I mutter bitterly, looking out the window, watching as the skies become grayer by the second. Looks like Forks is in for some rain tonight. Surprise, surprise. Also, surprise, I some how made this about me.

I turn back to Alice just as her mouth opens and she has a troubled look on her face. I raise my eyebrows at her as she shakes her head and frowns while keeping her eyes on the road so I'm pretty sure she doesn't know I saw her. Oh well, whatever she has to say apparently wasn't important but what I have to ask is, so; "Can you explain it to me?"

Alice glances over at me quickly, "what, love?"

"Oh god, no, your siblings. Like, were you guys just randomly adopted or did they see each other in a foster home and go 'ooh I want that one' or was it like a family set thing, buy one get one free...?" I'm talking too fast and I don't even know if she even understand half the shit that just came out of my mouth but I'm nervous and curious. Two feelings I'm not used to but in Alice's presence, it looks like I might have to get used to it eventually. She's just too interesting y'know? Random attractive girl with a random attractive family. I could only imagine what her parents look like.

Alice chuckles, "no, it's nothing like that, I promise." Alice shrugs as a forlorn look comes over her face. Her beautiful face. I want to kiss a smile back on to those lips..."It was after... my real parents, they uh," she waves her hand around vaguely. She doesn't have to say it, I know what she's talking about. "Well, uh, Carlisle and Esme are my god-parents so of course they adopted me. Rose and Jasper are siblings by blood, so I guess it was like a family set. Edward is Emmet's little brother, another family set."

I furrow my brows, look down at my lap before looking back up at her nervous features. She knows what question is coming next, "what happen to your guys' parents?"

Alice swallows. She has a problem talking about death, I can tell. "Well, pretty much all of our parents are dead." She rushes out. It was so fast that I almost missed it. I wanna comfort her but I dunno how. "I'm gonna assume you don't want to hear the details, it's not really good conversation topic anyways." Alice breathes in deeply and plasters on an obviously fake smile, "so, Bella, tell me about yourself."

"Um, okay... my favorite movie is _The Spongebob Movie-" _Alice snorts. "_Fuck _you, alright? It's a fuckin' classic."

"Hey," she draws out the word all high-pitched, "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, as I saying before I was _rudely _interrupted, I think _Fight Club_ was revolutionary-"

"Oh my god, you watched fight club?" She cuts me off yet again.

"No." I said blandly, "but I've heard good things... about the soundtrack." I finish with a smile. Alice looks over at me with a 'are you kidding me?' expression on her nearly perfect face. "What?"

"Bella, I hope you know, and that someone has told you before, that you're ridiculous." She chuckles with a shake of her head.

"I did know that and a _lot_ of people have already told me that silly piece of information, thank you very much." I reply with a self-satisfied smile. Alice giggles. For the rest of the car ride we stay in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Alice finally takes the exit the Forks when she tells me we're stopping at her place first. She wants me to meet her parents. Alice didn't really give me a reason but she didn't give me am option to back out either.<p>

When we pull up to the front of her boss ass house, Bear Man is already outside waiting for us, which is odd because Alice didn't call to warn them that we were on our way.

He jogs up to us as we get out and equips his usual toothy grin I've gotten used to seeing but this time it seems different, more dazzling. I kind pinpoint why, though. "So, did my Alice show you a good time?"

I raise an eyebrow, "the best." I deadpan. "We even almost ran over an old woman!" I exclaim in false enthusiasm as he helps me and Alice bring in the bags.

"She was in the way, okay!?"

I laugh as I get a get look at the foyer the first floor from what I can see. The area was spacious and it seems like the common theme was white and light colors to give this space a calming feeling. I could hear a piano being played from somewhere to my right. I look to Alice with a questioning quirk of my eyebrow. "That's just Edward, he likes to play the piano in his spare time, he's a classic kind of guy."

I nod, idly rubbing my hands on my pants." So, I'm here. Where are your parents?"

The clacking of heels brings my attention to the archway that leads to the kitchen from what I briefly caught a glimpse of but a tall brunette, with beautiful, warm features steals my attention." A goddess." I didn't realize I said it out loud until she's in front of me holding her hand out with an amused smile of her face. I think she said something, her name maybe, but I'm literally in a daze right now. I blush and reach out to shake her hand. If I wasn't so distracted by my embarrassment, so much that I couldn't even look her in the eyes, I would have noted how strong her grip is and how she seemed to twitch when I blushed. When Alice nudges me pretty harshly in my side, I finally look up to see Ms. Goddess looking amusedly down at our hands. I pull back, faintly thinking about how soft her hand is before I apologize for being a dork. In those exact words. I called myself a dork. God, what is she doing to me? My heart thuds in my chest as a permanent blush takes over my face, my whole head, actually. No, my whole body. My whole body is blushing. There's blood rushing everywhere.

Suddenly a man with blond hair, and handsome features sidled up to Ms. (Mrs.) Goddess, putting his arm around her waist. I glare at his hand resting on her hip. It takes another hard nudge from Alice to know that he's holding out his hand. I stare at his hand long enough that I'm sure I'm being rude before I grit my teeth and reluctantly grasp his hand in a firm hand shake. "I'm Carlisle," he starts with a soothing voice like silk. My ears twitch and I want him to talk again- what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck what- what's happening to me!? What the _hell_!?Suddenly the rest of the Cullen clan, for some reason, migrate to the foyer. I take a step back when I feel the sudden, almost crippling, urge to run away. "So, you're the Forks famous Isabella?" Carlisle finishes.

"Yeah... call me Bella, though..." I mumble, wary. I look around and note that everyone is so fucking beautiful. I'm confused. When did they get prettier?

"Bella," I snap my head towards Alice who's still standing by my side. "Is this the first time you've seen my family without your shades on?"

"Yeah...?" She snorts.

"So you've never seen them clearly before?" I slowly shake my head. She snorts again before walking off to the kitchen. What the hell don't just leave me here by myself! I look around, "so, don't you guys have sh-things to do or something?" I ask the rest of the teenagers of the family, being careful of my cursing because there's a real lady present (Mrs. Goddess). There's scattered snorts and chuckles as they disperse again. They seemed way more amused than Alice, especially Edward. That twink, fa-

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Mrs. Goddess asks me. I shake my head, "I should probably go, Charlie is quite the worry-wart, that man," I chuckle softly, nervously.

She smiles at me, showcasing her pearly whites, "well then, I'm sure Alice can drop you off."

"Actually, that's alright, I wanted to walk home."

"Do you know how to get home from here?"

_No. _"Yeah."

She slips from her husband's side to step closer to me, "at least let me make you something to bring home to eat later." She grasps my hands. I look down at our hands. Then back up into her eyes. Then back down. I think I do that at least fifteen more times before she giggles, again making me blush. Dammit this woman... dammit.

"I _really _want to, but I should really head home." I reluctantly slip my hands out of hers. She smiles at me (she has a cute little dimple on her left cheek) and replies, "it's alright sweetheart, maybe another time." She asks with a hopeful glint in her golden eyes (apparently a common theme among the Cullens, besides Alice) .

I nod slowly, "Yeah, another time." Mrs. Goddess smiles at me again before she leans in and to surprise and joy, pecks me on the cheek.

I hear loud laughter in the next room over, the piano stops too. I didn't even realize it was playing again. It's Edward. WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS SO FUNNY!? Ignoring the laughing twink, I look up and blush. "SO! It was nice meeting you Carlisle... Mrs. God-" I squeeze my eyes in mortification, "I mean, Cullen... Mrs. Cullen... okay bye!" I quickly rush out my sentence and then I'm quickly rushing my ass out the door.

I get outside just to realize two things, 1) I don't have my bike so I can't make a quick getaway and 2) I'm practically in the middle of nowhere and the last time I was here I was fuck wasted so I don't think walking home would be in my best interest. Oh well. I start walking down the long road leading to the main roads anyway. Once I reach the roads, I debate whether I should be taking a left or a right. Shrugging, I turn left. (My first mistake).

I've been walking for a couple of minutes when I hear a twig snap in the forest to the left of me. I go deathly still (my second mistake). This that shit that always happen in the movies when the killer has stalking their prey ever since they stepped out of the safety of a house and they step on a twig and they have to hide behind a tree. But, it's broad fucking daylight, who the fuck would murder me in broad fucking daylight, like, at least wait until it's dark. I know the animals of Forks stay deep into that fucking forest and if it were a deer it would've passed me by now. Fuck. This dumb-ass. "Listen man, if you're gonna murder me, you better have a knife or some shit 'cause I'mma whoop yo ass if you try somethin'!" Sounding tough will either scare them or agitate them. Let's hope it's the former. (My third mistake, three strikes and you're out). Suddenly there's a loud growl that fills the silence after my little outburst. Okay. So they're agitated. Fuck. I'm a dumb-ass.

The squealing of tires knock me out of my own mental kicking of my ass then the next thing I know, Jasper is ushering me into a black truck but he stays back. He's standing with his back towards me, all tall and intimidating like he knows what's in the forest and he's telling it to fuck off. It's a minute or two before he finally gets in the truck, but he's not a happy camper at all.

"That was awfully stupid of you. Doesn't your father teach you better than that?" Jasper's voice breaks the silence of his truck cab.

"How did y- why are you here?" I ignore him calling me stupid, it is kinda true.

He ignores my question in return, "where do you live?"

I sit back and decide to just tell him the instructions to my house so I can have time to think.

I don't really feel all that safe alone with Jasper either. I get a weird feeling, almost the same feeling I got from the thing in the forest, my fear is not as intense but I'm still getting this weird vibe. Like what happened in the foyer. The whole ride to my house I always get this fleeting thought to jump out and make a run for it, and I would start getting panicky. Jasper would tense, which did nothing good for my heart rate, then I would suddenly be calming down. Almost like something was forcing me. And that makes me panic _more_.

When Jasper finally drops me off, I barely even get time to close the truck door before his tires are burning rubber and he's driving off, not even glancing back.

Weird. But when I think about it, the whole Cullen family is weird. Except for maybe Esme.

Esme's cool.

I like Esme.

Oh, and I guess Carlisle's kind of alright.

AN: I promised that I would upload sooner and I was, I swear I was gonna dedicate my summer to writing and whining about not having money for DA:I but when I hoped to escape from a stressful school year I only got put back in a stressful summer. I really want to update more and I don't even know when my next update will be or if I'll even update _A New_ _Beginning _like I updated this. I'm sorry.

AN2: I wonder if anyone can tell that I never read the book nor did I barely pay attention to the movies. This is all just coming out of my ass tbh.


	5. Ch 5 - I Clench In Anticipation

The next morning I'm awoken by the fire alarm going off, along with the noise came the smell of burnt meat and something way too onion-y. Charlie must be off today. I groan. Couldn't he burn down the house a little more, I don't know, quieter? With a sigh that sounded like a dying gorrilla I get out of bed to go see if Charlie needs me to call the fire department.

"Uh, hey kiddo, did I wake you?" I look on as my dad waves our broom in front of the smoke detector, trying to get the stupid thing to shut the hell off.

"No, Charlie, I'm always up at this ungodly hour," I say in a chipper, sarcastic voice. "Jesus Christ what were you trying to do?" I grumble, running my hand through my hair. My manly man of a father blushes and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, I mean you usually do all the cooking and I thought I could give you a break and whatnot." The blush begins to cover his ears.

I give a soft, yet affectionate, sigh. "Charlie." I walk over to the stove to see how much damage he's done. "Trust me old man, if you wanted to get to my heart through my stomach, anything you could've grilled would've been enough for me. Now, sit and I'll see what I can do about," I glance at the mess he managed to make. How does one get pancake batter only half way to the bowl, I'll never understand. "This."

He decides to sit at the dining table instead of heading to the living room like I expected. "So, how your shopping trip yesterday? Did you have fun?" I briefly pause while I take out the ingredients to make hash-browns, I nod an affirmative. Besides my weird meeting of the Cullens and almost breaking down in the middle of the mall, I'd say it was pretty successful. "Good, that's good. How was it though, I know how much you hate shopping." Charlie chuckles lightly at the end of his sentence.

"It was alright," I smirk, "bought new undies."

"That's uh... great kiddo." He fumbles with his answer.

"Hey, I even bought some boxers so if you want, like, two new pairs..."

"No, no, I'm good. I don't even think we're the same size." He hastily adds to the end.

"Whatever you say, Charles." I reply with a shake of my head and a chuckle. The phone rings and Charlie gets up to answer it.

"Hello, you're speaking to Chief Swan." My snort earns me a playful glare from my dad as he listens to the other person on the phone. "Oh, she's right here." He hands me the phone.

Putting the handset to rest on my shoulder, held down by my ears I greet the other person on the line with a "howdy do's it?".

"Um? Bella?" The female voice asks.

"Yep."

"This is Rachel." Jacob's older sister.

"Oh! Wow, you sound different, heh puberty's been friendly, huh?"

"I could say the same, but that's besides the point, I didn't call for small talk."

"What's up? You finally realized your undying love for me?"

'Ha! You _wish_! No, that isn't why I called." I furrow my brow. Then why would she- "It's Jake."

x

I'm not panicking. I swear I'm not. I just happen to be speeding maybe, oh shit, twenty-five mph over the speed limit, which isn't a big deal.

"_My dad said Jake came down with a really bad fever all of a sudden and since I'm not there and I can't get ahold of Seth, do you mind checking up on my baby brother? Please, Bella. Let me know if he's okay._"

I'm not panicking. I'm not.

x

"Hey, Bella." Jacob's father greets me calmly as I walk in to their house. His demeanor confuses me as Rachel had made it sound like my best friend was dying. "You're here for Jake aren't you?" He grunts, "I told Rachel not to call you, it's just a fever, nothing to worry about."

"You sure?" I ask, for some reason not trusting him one bit.

"Of course!" He responds calmly. In fact he seems kind of happy.

"Do you at least know what caused it?"

"Bah, it's probably just food poisoning. The boy's appetite had spiked up the last week, he probably ate something he shouldn't have." Billy waves it off. That does make sense, I once saw Jake practically swallow a whole whopper in six seconds. It was a sight to behold.

"Well... for my own sake I'm gonna go see him." I start to walk to Jake's room.

"There's no need for that," the easy going smile he had a few moments ago now disappeared. "I told you, he's okay. Besides, he's sleeping, why don't you come back later?" I think about ignoring him and walking past anyway, he couldn't stop me, but then I realize that I won't be helping the situation and there's a chance of being shunned from the house. So, with a reluctant nod, I start back to the door. "Oh, and Bella," he starts, following behind me, "tell your father that we won't be making it to your cookout tomorrow, you know, with a sick teenager to look after and all." I hum in acknowledgment, not really caring about whatever excuse he's using to blow off my dad. Turning me away when I want to just see my sick friend is one thing, but to lie about it? That's kinda shitty.

I decide that there's no point in heading home right away as I had been expecting to stay longer, so I head over to Seth's house. Walking with my bike up the dirt road about five houses down, I spot Seth sitting on his front steps with Quil and Embry. They look up to me when I get close enough for them to hear the gravel under my tires. Seth lights up. "Hey, Bellsy!"

I sigh, "Don't do this here."

"Aw, why not?"

"Our friend is dying, this is no time for jokes, young man."

Seth's face scrunches up, "you're talking about Jake? It's just food poisoning!"

"Damn," I kick out my bike stand so I can lean against. "Billy told you that too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously? I've seen Jake eat every food we've come to known and suddenly he has food poisoning?"

"Everybody has a weak spot." Seth shrugs.

Quil decides that it's time to contribute to the conversation. "Nah, I think she's right." He turns to Embry, "remember when Jared started actin' all weird? He was always hungry, he developed some serious anger issues, and he stopped hanging with us after he got 'food poisoning', too." I smirk at Seth in victory as he purses his lips.

"It happened to Paul, too." He says quietly.

"And look at where they're both at now, always with Sam." Emby points out.

"Oh, that jack-ass who walks around like he owns the place? Broke Leah's heart, that guy?" I ask, snapping my fingers as I try to bring up the memory of the legendary Sam Uley. The only reason I know of him is because I was the one who had to comfort Leah as she cried her eyes out and literally told everyone to fuck off. Being the only other girl who really hangs with this group of guys, besides Jake's sister but she goes to College so she isn't around much, which meant that we saw a lot of each other and ya know, we just clicked one day, the rest is history.

They chuckle, except for Seth, who is no doubt thinking about the time he had to watch his sister get her heart ripped out. "Yeah, that guy."

"It seems there's a pattern, boys." I fold my arm and lean back even more.

"You trying to investigate, or nah?" Quil puckers his lips and makes this ugly face.

"One, never use 'or nah' ever again, and two, whatever Sam's deal is isn't my problem until the pattern continues and Jake gets involved with those hooligans." I say, tilting my head back to look at the sky, it's a pretty nice day. For Washington weather.

"Well since that's over, who wants to go diving?" Embry quickly moves on.

"Sure, why not? You in?" Seth breaks out of his pouting episode and asks me hopefully.

I look down at my watch. There's no doubt in my mind that Charlie is waiting for me at home. "I didn't bring a swimsuit or a towel." I throw up my arms and snap my fingers in defeat.

"You could always just dive in nude." Embry wiggles his nasty little eyebrows at me.

"I'm honestly curious, do you want to keep your life? Are you enjoying it right now, because if not, I could always help you out." I glare at him. He holds his hands up in surrender, smirking just enough to piss me off.

"You and Leah are about the same size," Seth brings back my attention to him, "plus we have plenty of towels, you _have_ met my mother, right? She's always hoarding a whole bunch of shit like that. Come on, don't be a square." Seth smirks at me.

"Fine, fuck, whatever," I give in. The boys give a little cheer as I roll my eyes, pulling out my phone to text Charlie.

'-**Hey charles i'm staying over at the rez for a bit longer don't wait up for me :***' I send, following Seth into his house, Quil and Embry leaving to get their shit together.

'**-ok be back b4 dinner. have fun. no talking to strangers.**'

Literally the same closing line all the time. I roll my eyes. I do what I want, old man.

x

Quil and Embry, unsurprisingly are the first two to volunteer to throw their bodies off of the easily fifty foot cliff, but they're too busy dicking around, trying to push each other off. If one of them hits their head and gets a concussion and then gets pulled away by the currents, I could at least say I told them they were being dumb asses. Seth stands by my side, watching the two try to wrestle each other off the cliff.

He takes a deep breath, "school's gonna be weird without Jake there." I raise my eyebrows. "I mean, he's the usual buffer between me and Lauren so, now I gotta deal with _that_."

I let out a guffaw, "way to be a concerned friend!"

"Whaat? You know Jake, he always pulls through, I don't need to be concerned."

"Yeah," I chuckle, "whatever you say." We get silent again, watching as Embry is successful in picking up Quil bridal style and chucking him off the cliff.

"YOU FUCKEEERRR!" Quil yells on his way down. Embry leans over the side of the cliff, laughing his ass off. I nudge Seth and he when he looks over to me I lift my chin at a celebrating Embry. Seth smirks and nods back. We both start towards Embry, who looks back just in time to see us coming for him. His eyes widen before he adjusts himself for us to push him off the cliff. He's off with a shriek that would rival Jessica's.

Seth and I fist bump, watching Quil grab onto Embry as soon as he lands and they start wrestling again. As I'm watching them fight, amused beyond words could describe, Seth is staring off into the ocean with a weird look on his face. I nudge him again. "What's up?" My humor dies down when he turns to me with a scared look.

"What if you were right?"

"About what?" I ask, hella confused about the turn of mood.

"What if it's not food poisoning? What if it's something worse?" He turns to look back into space

"The one time you listen to me and it's when I'm talking shit? Dude." I say, exasperated.

"But you always make good points when you're talking shit." He purses his lips. Okay, this is getting ridiculous.

"Look, I was just pissed that Billy wouldn't let me see Jake, alright? No need to fret." Seth turns back to me, looking unsure. "You said it yourself, Jake always pulls through, let's not start doubting him now, alright?" I try to comfort him. It's at moments like this that I remember that Seth's not as old as he seems, he's only fifteen, barely out of diapers. Seth tries to smile back at me but his eyes tell a different story of worry. I lay my hand on shoulder, ready to spew some heart-warming, comforting _shit_.

But, we both didn't hear the buffoons known as Quil and Embry before we're both flying through the air, dropping fast as hell to the water that seems darker than usual today. When Seth and I both resurface from the water, I glare up at the cliff before looking over to Seth, who looks back to me after flipping them off. There's a mutual nod.

Play time is over and they're about to get _wrecked_.

**AN: I was in a good mood today so, see you in two years. Jk jk. But i really don't know when I'm updating next. Review and lemme know wassup :***


	6. Chapter 6 - Levels to This Shit

AN: Turns out I kinda already uploaded this chapter but I like this version better so… wassup

In true Forks fashion, it had to be raining the next morning which meant that Charlie decided to lock my bike in our garage.

"Dad," I tried to butter him up with the use of that instead of calling him Charlie. "This means that I have to walk to school now and who knows what will happen? You're a powerful man y'know, there could be countless people in this town that has a personal vendetta against you and could use me as bait! I can easily get snatched in the middle of the street! Have you seen me? I'm a skinny, average height white girl, I got nothing going for me!" I wanted to keep going with my very valid point but he only seemed amused and it looked like I wasn't making any progress.

"Interesting story, this is kind of like the one where you tried to convince me that aliens would come down and probe you because you were the only one walking to school, what was it, two months ago?" Charlie raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of his coffee, a smirk hiding behind his 'Raddest Dad Eva' mug.

"It could happen... have you ever even watched the X-Files?" I exclaim.

"Bella..."

"Fine, I haven't either! Could you at least drive me to school?"

"Jake still not feeling well?" He asks as he finishes the last sips of his coffee, getting up to put his mug in the sink.

"Nope, I couldn't even see him yesterday and Seth can't drive so," I trail off with a shrug.

"Alright, but hurry up and get ready, I have to get to work in... 20 minutes." He starts walking past me to go wait to the living room.

"But, I still have to shower and brush my teeth and..."

"Well then chop, chop! You're down to 19 minutes, kid." He dramatically taps at his watch, holding his arm above his head.

I growl low in my throat as he settles on the couch but now isn't the time for revenge. I run to the stairs, leaping up the steps, trying my best not to trip. When I'm hastily getting ready for my shower I faintly hear my phone ring and realize that it's downstairs. "Could you get that!?" I yell out to my dad as I turn on the shower, drowning out his reply as I do so.

Several minutes later, I'm finished with my shower. Luckily, I'm great at multitasking so also used that time to brush my teeth. I make quick work of drying off.

I step into my room, quickly striding over to my dresser to find some undies. I pick out the closest pair of boxer briefs my hand can reach, which happen to be X-Men themed. I stand there for a moment looking at the Wolverine on the crotch of the underwear. Oddly enough, I've never actually watched X-men so I honestly don't why I have this. Because it looks cool, duh. Right. I turn around, ready to cover up my naughty bits when I notice someone sitting on my fucking bed. "Interesting choice, y'know, I thought for sure you were going for your My Little Pony themed boxers." Says the pixie-like girl sitting on my bed, staring at my naked ass. Well, I mean, now she sees my naked crotch.

"Okay, first, I would never associate myself with that show and second, a quick question actually, um, why are you in my bedroom!?" I shriek incredulously, quickly covering my nasties with the underwear clutched in my hand.

"Chill your tits. I called a while ago to let you know I'd be your ride 'cause I wasn't about to let you drive your bike in the rain. Your dad picked up but apparently he didn't tell you?" Alice spoke with amusement shining in her eyes.

"No, he obviously did, why else would I be surprised to see a girl sitting on my bed so early in the morning?" I reply sarcastically, putting on the undies. "I'm glad you're enjoying the view by the way." I add with the same sarcastic tone.

"Well thank you for having me." She smiles cheekily, leaning back on my bed, checking me out openly.

Shaking my head, I turn back around and start looking for a bra. "Yeah, well don't get any ideas, I don't sleep with the locals or anyone under five feet."

"Fuck off, I'm 5' 4'', which isn't even that short and I'm not interested, but I am curious enough to ask why you you'd rather not take a sip of the local flavor, I'm sure they'd be ecstatic to have you." She replies with a roll of her eyes.

"It only happened once... and let's just say I'm not good at dealing with awkward situations... " I mumble as I walk to my closet to look through my rainbow wardrobe. I pick out a dark Navy Blue v-neck with a dark blue and green plaid shirt to wear over it, black skinny jeans, and black chucks. Should I wear a beanie? Am I gay enough for that? Have I reached that level? Am I even ready? I better not risk it.

Alice sits quietly as she watches me get dressed, obviously I'm in no rush since now I have a reliable ride. "You're not wearing your shades are you?"

"... I may have been considering it," I reply slowly, putting on my bomber jacket. If I'm gonna be honest, it's not even a good jacket and I only have it because I thought it looked cool. Just a nice fun fact.

"You can barely see two feet ahead of you in this weather, I'm sure you can go a day without those stupid glasses,"

"They're not... stupid." I reply lamely. Before I can help it, I'm pulled into a flashback.

x

I remember it was when I was maybe five at the time. It was really just a random day, nothing noteworthy. The weather was nice, I remember, cloudless and sunny.

It was one of the days I actually remember my mother being happy. The constantly smiling woman that everyone seems to remember her as was actually a luxury on most days. On the other days… well, those are memories for another time.

"Isabella, baby, why are you always wearing those stupid things!? We deserve to see those beautiful eyes!" My mom had reached down to cup my face and squeezed my cheeks with one hand. It was actually just a distraction to get my shades off. She knew I hated cheek pinches.

"Mom," I whined. "Daddy gave me those! I like them!" Then there was the pouting. And petulant foot stomping. Basically, an impending tantrum.

"Oh he did didn't he?" She rose to her full height, taking my glasses with them. Examining the shades, my mother began to tap her foot and, I could recognize the look now that I'm older, a bit anger began to show on her face. "Well I'll tell you what, you eat all your veggies and I'll give them back." With a smile on her face, my mother came back to eye-level. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds gross." I was a really pouty kid. Go figure.

My mom raised her eyebrows. "It's either that or you don't get these back, young lady." Up again she went.

I remember her scoffing and throwing my glasses on the counter. "I really don't understand your attachment to these stupid things anyway." I can recognize the look in her eyes after she said that. It was kinda like malice, now that I think on it. She knew I loved those glasses yet she wanted to continue to ridicule me about it. It never stopped there.

It rained that night.

x

Fuck, I really, truly hate flashbacks.

"They're not stupid..." I repeat when I come out of the brief memory. Alice is looking at me all worried and that's when I notice the tear sliding down my cheek. I wipe at my eyes and grab my shades, "I'm wearing them, end of discussion. Let's go." I don't wait for her, walking out of the room and into the kitchen to look for my phone.

"Oh." She exclaims. I turn around to see her holding my phone out. "Your dad gave it to me before he left."

I grab the device, nodding as I turn to leave. Just as I buckle up in Alice's fucking Porsche, I get a text from Seth.

From: Sethypoopoo

- **guess who's not going to fucking school!1!**

-**This guuuyyyyyy! :D**

- **im pointing to myself btw.**

I smile. Seth never fails to lift my mood.

I reply,

- **what you need a ride? ill pick u up bro.**

- **shut! the! fuck! up! my mom just looked at my phone and she almost saw that bullshit. let me live nd hve this moment bicth! **

-**lmaoo well enjoy ur day off ig im sure lauren will miss ur scrawny lil ass.**

He replies with a single devastated emoji. I put my phone down, silently thanking Seth as I look out the window. I needed that quick pick me up.

x

"Y'know, Alice is a very... open person." Edward, which I didn't even realize was sitting next to me spoke to me quietly at lunch. "She's..., how do I put this in terms? For one, her filter is practically non-existent, so there's a chance that she'll say something offensive and stupid because it's the best way to let people know her thoughts. Bluntly." He leans towards me, his caramel eyes warm. There's a smile flickering at his lips as if he's trying to resist it.

"She told you about this morning, huh?" I mumble around the food in my mouth.

"No, but with Alice it's not much of a wild guess as to why she looked like someone kicked her puppy and you looked... more pissed than usual, if that's possible. What happened?"

"Why would I tell you?" I arch up an eyebrow in question. I don't even know this guy. This could quite possibly be the third time I've ever talked to him.

"Because Alice won't tell me and I want to help. Plus, you both look miserable. Emmett says it's uh, fucking with his vibe." He leans back shrugging, his amused smile forever present.

"I don't really need your help, and I look fantastic, as usual. Thanks for your opinion though."

"Really?" Edward's smile transforms into a smirk as he runs his hand through his hair. He leans towards me again. "I've never seen Alice this sad. It's weird. Not even when Emmett accidentally set her stuffed giraffe on fire. The first gift our parents gave her when she was adopted into the family. Don't you think that says something?" After that he leans back into Jasper's side, sending a meaningful look over in sulky Alice's direction.

We end up making eye contact when she suddenly looks up from stabbing at her salad. Alice's usually bright and expressive blue eyes are dull and full of sadness. You know what? No. Fuck this. Fuck feelings. Fuck her feelings. Fuck Edward. Fuck her. Fuck it...

Fuck.

With a sigh, I get up. Grabbing my bag, I walk over to her. I release another huge sigh as if it's paining me to initiate this. It's not completely for appearances sake, though.

"Hey. Can we talk?" When she just continues to stare up at me, I hesitate. "I mean, unless you don't want to talk? That-" I throw a quick look at Edward before looking at the frozen pixie but I'm not panicking or nervous, I swear to God. "That's cool, I mean, fuck it! I mean, pfft, who even talks nowadays? Fuck a hoe named communication amirite?" Can I just… shut the fuck up? Just be fucking quiet-

A giggle interrupts my inner ass kicking. Of course it's Alice. Glad I could be amusing. "Bella, I would actually love to talk." Alice smiles up at me. I swear, once again that I did not smile back.

Alright, fuck, okay, listen to me, those weren't butterflies I just felt. It was fucking… diarrhea. Yeah.

x

I decide to lead Alice to our practically useless football field. We silently walk for maybe three minutes that started relaxed but Alice began fidgeting silently with her hands. Oh boy, this is gonna be quite the talk.

I lead her over to the bleachers, carelessly throwing my bag before falling down on the first row of seats. "Alright, lay all your emotions on me short-stack." Patting the space next to me, I look up at her with a smile, squinting slightly at the the bit of sun that managed to peek through the the dense clouds and ever present fog.

No one would ever be able to prove that the thought that she looked like an angel ever crossed my mind. I plan on taking it with me to the grave.

Alice still doesn't say anything as she sits down. I notice the way her shoulders are hunched up with her hands in her pockets closed up in unmistakeable fists and the way her bare legs- who in their right fucking mind wears a skirt in Forks, anyway?- are trying to stay close together to get some warmth. So, being the absolutely charming gentlewoman that I am, I give her my jacket. She looks at me in surprise for about three seconds before she takes it with a quiet 'thank you' and she spreads it over her legs. I don't let the pause bother me, though. I'm not exactly… friendly.

A minute of silence, full of both of us staring out into the field, passes before Alice let's out a quiet sigh. "Short stack?" I look over to her smiling face. It's a small nervous smile but it's still there and it's still beautiful. Ignoring that thought, I start to chuckle that eventually grows into full blown laughter. Dude, the way her face is all scrunched up has got to be one of the cutest things I've ever seen. I guess I'm ignoring that thought, too.

"Really?" Alice continues over my laughter. "I thought you were more original, Bella Swan."

"Shit, I don't know, I thought that was uh, pretty fresh." I reply with a snort.

"Oh, my god," she groans. "I live with Emmett, the guy's practically perfected the art of making fun of my stunted height. His most recent has been tiny goblin! What does that even mean!?"

"It means you're shorter than the average goblin." I nonchalantly shrug as I start playfully snapping my fingers at her. "Keep up, kid."

"They're already short as it is!" She scrunches up her shoulders and her face relays how incredulous she really is.

"Hey, you don't know that, for all we know all the pictures we see online probably aren't even drawn to scale." I squeeze her shoulder in mock comfort.

"Wow, You really think so?" I nod at her, smiling at her- sarcastic -excited smile. With a roll of her eyes, but a smile on her face, she looks back off on to the football field. I keep looking at her, though. The way the sunlight makes her eyes shine and her face to just, glow, really is quite breathtaking. She takes my breath away. Again, I'm gonna ignore these decidedly emo gay thoughts.

Plus, that song just started playing in my head which is new, but I can't say it's surprising. I can already feel myself going through the different levels of Gay. Turns out I was stuck at level "Emo Gay". Fuck it, I'm coining it. I am the emo gay. You can never forget who you are, after all.

Wait, what the hell is she doing to me, exactly? I'm contemplating my gayness now? Oh god, what if I start singing show tunes and I try to serenade her? Is my life becoming a Glee plot? Fuck! The fact that I know what Glee is-

"I'm sorry." She sighs, a frown making its way onto her face, disrupting her peaceful beauty- and my gay Panic! at the… Bleachers?- but, now she looks gorgeous in a whole new definition. When I remain silent she turns her head just slightly, enough to catch me staring. Fuck. She looks away again, "You're really gonna make me draw it out?" Phew, a chance to play that off, thank you, God.

"You saw me naked and then you made me cry, Alice. If I had known you treat all the girls this way..." It really was meant to be a joke but her face immediately falls even more and she looks down at her lap.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, too. I'm sorry about being so... I don't know," she shrugs. "I don't know," she repeats. "Edward would be able to explain me better than me."

"He did say something about a lack of filter, yeah." It's my turn to stare off into the field.

"Yeah," she draws out with a chuckle.

"Well, don't worry about it, all is forgiven." I say with an upbeat tone, getting up to stretch. This was actually pretty emotionally draining. Self discovery is pretty hard.

"Just like that?" She raises her eyebrows as she watches me raise my arms above my head.

"Yup, I'm kinda over this whole 'sad emotions' thing, it's a waste of time. I find it's just better to move forward with life. Did you know I'm level 3 gay? Huh." I say, shrugging and reaching down for my bag. Raising back up, I catch her confused expression. A laugh escapes me and I just couldn't help it. "I said don't worry about it, c'mon, I'll walk you to class."

"You're so... unpredictable, Bella." Alice shakes her head with a smile.

"Thanks, I find it more fun that way." I grin.

Before I can really walk away, she catches my wrist. "If you wanna talk about it… the reason you were crying…," she shrugs her shoulders, suddenly looking small with my jacket around her shoulders as it's about a size too big for her. "Y'know I'm here for you, right?" Her blue eyes stare into mine earnestly. I can tell it's earnest by the way she slips her hand down to squeeze my fingers and her eyes widen just enough. Not too wide to make me feel like she's trying too hard but, wide enough to let me know that she doesn't feel like she had to tell me that. It feels nice. To know that she cares. It feels really nice. I won't tell her that, though. That would be level 5 gay and that's just too much self discovery in a day.

I look into her eyes for a moment longer," yeah, I know. Thanks." I smile at her before pulling back. I put my hands my jeans pocket. "Can we go now? It's starting to get brick cold out here." With a nod, she's walking besides me to the main building.

It was a silent walk back all the way to her classroom door. It's comfortable this time, though. "Thanks for walking me," Alice smiles as she slips off my jacket to give it back.

"Anything for the fair lady," I drawl out with a smirk and a small bow, accepting my jacket.

"Hey," she gasps, pushing my shoulder gently, "are you mocking Jasper? He can't help his accent, okay? I'll have you know some people find it charming!" Alice stomps her little foot before crossing her arms. This charms me more than I'd like to admit. "I demand an apology for his sake," she huffs, turning her head away from me.

I laugh, "okay, alright, I'm sorry. Now get in there before someone sees us and thinks we're flirting or something." Vaguely, I realize I'm doing the smile that I know makes my eyes sparkle. Seth would call it a gift from the panty droppa Gods.

"Weren't we?" Alice bites her lips in a smile as she opens the classroom door and backs in. With a wink my way, she spins around, shutting the door behind her.

Okay... So she may have made my heart do a thing? Don't know what, but it was weird. She's weird.

x

"Bella, when were you gonna invite us to your party?" Emmett asks me the next day at lunch way too casually.

I nearly choke on my water. "What the hell are you talking about, holy fuck..." I cough out, trying at the same to get the water out of my lungs. "Shit." Alice coos and begins to let pat my back. I manage to send a weak middle finger at her but she only chuckles and begins rubbing it.

Emmet, the one who almost caused my early demise, looks like a child who just got their hand slapped after being found sneaking into the cookie jar. "The party, your party... at your house. This week. Some time, I don't really know, uh... I mean, like, you should know, right? Well, apparently you don't so, uh, your party that's soon. Upcoming. Yeah… soon." The table stares at him and he holds up his hands in surrender, "I just heard about it in the bathroom, alright? Jeez. Don't hurt me!" The last comment was aimed at me. I guess he can't be blamed for worrying with the way my face feels more warm than usual, I think I'm getting red, and with the way that I feel an irritating stabbing sensation in my chest, I'm so pissed right now. Wow, I haven't felt this way since my last fight.

"Okay, alright, I'm-" I try to reassure him. "I'm calm, alright? I'm so fucking calm." I release an irate sigh as I grab my bag and get up from the table. "So calm in fact, that I'm gonna go. To do calm things. To other calm people, 'cause I'm so darn calm." I'm whispering this as I walk away so I highly doubt that they can even hear me so that means that they don't know how calm I am. Calm is my middle, god fucking name damn it.

"Bella, what the FUCK!?" Mike angrily yells as I grab him by the collar and drag him out of his chair. So maybe I'm not too calm. But hey, I'm calm enough not to beat his ass, because I don't know how but I just know that Mike is somehow involved in this mess.

"What's this party, Mike?" I calmly ask him.

"Wha-" He starts to sputter.

"My Patience! It's wearing thin, Mike. Answer carefully." I can sense his table mates' confusion. I don't get why, though. I'm asking calmly! So calm! I'm a calm girl!

Mike licks at his chapped lips and his pupils dilate. I pull back just a bit. Is he getting turned on? What is this mess? "Now, Bella, there's no need for all this violence. I have no idea what you're talking about." His eyes flicker over my shoulder, looking at someone at his table. This guy doesn't know how to lie all that convincingly, huh?

"Do you want children?"

"Do I- what?" I don't recall stuttering, like, answer the fucking question please?

"Children. You want them or not. " I decide to clarify anyway.

"Uh, sure when I settle down with the right girl. Yeah." He tries to smile at me. Ew, what the fuck, I should probably get to the point.

"So... that means you value your balls?"

"What? Of course! Where are you even going with this?"

"Well, I don't. Value them, I mean. At least not yours. So! That means I'll destroy them without remorse if I don't get the information I need, Mike."

"It was Jessica, I swear!" Threaten a man's only thing of value and boy do you get some results. "She arranged the whole thing! She just had me and Tyler spread the news!" He yells with his eyes squeezed shut. "Also, I love to tap dance! It's my passion!" He blurts out at last second. I think he spit on my face a few times but, I'll let that slide, after all, I did just threaten to destroy his most prized possession.

"Wha- I didn't ask for the last part..." I lean back.

"Yeah but I was on a roll so I felt like sharing." He shrugs bashfully, a blush flaming up his pale cheeks.

I let him go, looking behind him to his table only to find out that the only people that matter are missing. "Where's the bitch 1 and 2?"

"Cheerleading practice started up, with football season being around the corner and all..." He replies with a shrug, fixing his collar as the rest of the cafeteria stares at us. I pay them no more mind than I have already. He literally just ignored the fact that I called his girlfriend a bitch.

Oh. Oh, yeah, I kinda just threatened him. Okay, nevermind.

"Welp, thanks Mikey, I'll remember this." Which only means I'll never plan anything in secret with him in the loop.

x

"A fucking party? Really Jess?" I catch her off guard in the girl's locker room.

"Jesus, Bella, what the hell?" She jumps, holding a hand up over her chest.

Jessica must've just finished taking off her cheer uniform so I caught her in only a sports bra and blue spankies. It looks like she's the last one left so thankfully this conversation will stay private.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I sigh, leaning against the lockers across from hers. "Remember my dad? The Chief of Police? I don't think he'd appreciate a bunch of teenagers showing up at his house randomly."

"Oh," She replies, looking back at me. She calmed down by now, realizing that it's just me. "I'm not stupid, Bella. Did you forget that my mom's a cop? I knew that he wouldn't be in town tomorrow or for the rest of the week, as a matter of fact. There's some official police business going on down in Seattle. Seemed pretty serious." She smirks, turning back around to her locker.

"He didn't tell me about that..."

She chuckles, " Just trust me, babe." I raise my eyebrows.

"Okay, one: don't call me babe, and two: did you really just tell me to trust you?"

She shrugs. "Whether or not you trust me doesn't change the fact that you won't be able to stop over three hundred teenagers from taking over your house. So, doesn't really matter all that much to mel." Jessica shrugs. She quickly spins around with her shirt in hand, "Now, please leave. You wouldn't want anyone to think we're flirting, would you?" She winks, a smirk on her face, before turning around with a flourish, her ponytail whipping through the air.

Ugh, fuck my life, man.

x

"Heard your party's still on." Alice starts as we climb into her car after school. Surprise, surprise, it rained two days in a row so I needed her to give me a ride again. I wonder if it sounds like I'm complaining, 'cause I'm not.

"Yeah, well." I lean back into the headrest, closing my eyes with a tired sigh. "Nothing I can do about it now, it's already gotten around the whole school."

"What about your dad?" She asks, concerned. Finally, someone who doesn't want me to die by my father's hands!

I shrug, "Dunno, apparently he's going out of town." He didn't mention it this morning so I'm not even entirely sure of that.

"When is your party anyway?"

"Don't know that either." I answer with a snort, looking out my window, watching the blur of green pass me by. "I'm gonna assume it's tomorrow. A Tuesday."

"Damn, your life...it-" She starts weakly.

"Sucks? Yeah, it does but, hey, what can I do?" I turn back to her, pulling my knee up to rest my head against it.

"Who caused this mess, by the way." It feels nice noticing the way she's getting all frustrated for me.

"Our mutual best-friend, Jessica Stanley," I answer her in a bored tone.

"Wow, I don't really know who else I was expecting."

"Right? Shoulda seen that one from a mile away."

"But a party? Who even comes with that kinda stuff?"

"Her, apparently." I reply with a snort. "What's done is done. Like, yeah, people are scared of me or whatever but they won't listen to me, so I can't even cancel the stuid thing."

"It's like she wants to make your life hell." Alice quickly glances at with a look that basically reads "That's rough, buddy" with the ":/" and everything.

"Nah, I just don't think she can handle rejection too well. I mean, there was a time when we used to be friends before it got fucked it up and now, well..." I wave my hand in the air. "You've seen."

"And how did that happen?" She asks, amused.

"Could you guess that I'm just too irresistible?"

"Oh, my god."

"Yeah. There was a thing and it made things weird and eh," I wave my hand. "I just couldn't deal with it. And now she's practically pining for me and I'm just not all that into her." I shrug. My history with Jess is actually pretty sad with the full story and all. And it was mostly my fault.

"Oh, okay, so that's why you don't like the local flavor."

"Sure, that among other things, it's like... don't piss where you sleep or whatever, basically."

"Actually I think it's don't shit where you eat."

"Ah, whatever." I wave my hand again, "Either way, I don't sleep with anyone that lives in Forks. But I'm just too damn good, I suppose. I mean, hey, once you get a taste of this honey-" I can't even finish because Alice's laugh cuts me off, her smile radiating throughout the small space of her car, her laughter filling me with an emotion that's akin 's definitely okay, though. I have no idea where I was going with that.

"Here we are, Casa de Swan!" She pulls me out of my gay zone-out of just staring at her face for the last minutes of the drive. "Hey, I'm invited to the party, right?" Alice asks me as I put my hand on the handle.

"Apparently everyone's invited, Alice." I roll my eyes, sitting back again.

"Yeah, But it would make me feel special if the hostess herself personally invited me so," She puts her elbow on the steering wheel, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "Go on, make this chick feel special." She jokes while batting her long eyelashes at me.

With another roll of my eyes I start, "Okay. Alice Cullen, would you like to attend my party sometime this week? I have no idea when it is- though, I have a theory it's tomorrow- so good luck to not showing up to only to find me and my lonesome self with boxers and cape on eating cereal out of the box. Please, it would be an honor to have you, m'lady."

"Hmm, I'll give you an eight out ten for delivery but the 'm'lady' part was cringeworthy and the fact that you didn't kiss the back of my hand kind of lost you some points..."

"Jesus, goodbye, Alice." I step out the car with a roll of eyes (for dramatics) and a smal smile to the sound of Alice laughing. Midway to the front door, she honks her horn. I turn around to find her sending a goofy wave at me. I roll my eyes again before turning around.

I shake my head. She's so weird.

But like, cute weird, so it's completely fine.

Walking into the house I'm surprised to see Charlie lazing on the couch, watching the recording of the game he couldn't watch yesterday 'cause he got called in last minute. "You're home early." I state the obvious, putting my bag down by the door.

"Yeah, me and some of the guys are home to recoup for a special day, or, actually, week, starting tomorrow."

"Yeah Jessica mentioned that, what's happening?" I question, grabbing a Capri Sun out of the fridge.

"Stanley?" He turns around to raise his eyebrows at me. At my nod he continues. "You guys talkin' again?"

I give him a weak shrug with a small frown, my Capri Sun already fucking finished, "it's undecided." I reply.

He shrugs too before turning back to the TV. "Just police stuff. The usual, nothing to worry about." Charlie shrugs again distractedly as his favorite team's man in tights start to run down the field. "Go, go, go..." he begins to chant. "Yeah baby! Woo!" The guy on the screen slams the football down before doing a little jig that my dad hopped up to do with along with him.

"Alright, well, enjoy whatever this is." I snort, making my way up the stairs.

"Oh, yeah, Bella!" He stops me. "That means that I'm leaving you alone for the week. No parties." He eyes me sternly.

"C'mon, dad you know me! It's a school week, I'll be studying extremely hard every night in my room! Alone! I mean, who even has the time for a party on Tuesday?" I nervously laugh as my father looks at me in suspicion. "Speaking of studying, I'm just gonna- yeah." I begin taking the stairs by leaps. "Bye, dad! Catch the bad guys love you, mwah!"

Just before I reach the top I hear Charlie mutter, "teenagers."

Yeah, I should probably work on my acting. Less emotion, next time.

AN: Tbh half of this was written last night while the other half was written literally months ago so my ooc Bella is kinda ooc lmao i really don't wanna re-read this story so I'm gonna stick with it and hope for the best. I'm deciding if the next chapter should be dramatic or just super gay… maybe both :o!


End file.
